A Dragon's Love
by BinaryEye101
Summary: An AU of NInjago where the crew are like half-human-half-dragon. Cole is a dragon, a creature born from nature itself, to protect the world around it. When humans rose up to destroy his kin, he could do nothing but run. But now, when they invade his home, kidnap his people, and harm his wingless lover, standing by is no longer an option. Dragons ruled before, they can do it again.
1. Chapter 1: Tale

**Chapter 1: Tale**

Ninjago was a planet far out in a galaxy all its own. Species of all kinds graced its habitable surface, living in its oceans, mountains, cities, forests, jungles and so forth. You could go anywhere on Ninjago and find a creature to interest you, be it the Frozen Wastelands or the Volcanic Islands. Ninjago itself was beautiful. The planet was lucky to be graced with the life of so many species to enhance its beauty by billions of times. However, with the evolution of man, Ninjago became not so beautiful. Humans began to hunt the creatures on its surface, building their future as the top of the food chain. Or so humans thought. Long ago, the first dragon was born on Ninjago. The first was named the Creator, as he was a dragon of Creation. He had two sons to follow him: Wu and Garmadon. Wu was the dragon of Light, while Garmadon was the dragon of Darkness. From their scales came the next generation of elemental dragons, which spawned the next generation. Soon, hundreds of thousands of species existed within the boundaries of Ninjago, creating new hybrids every day. But, to man, these dragons were a threat. Dragons were stronger, sometimes smarter, and magically powerful compared to them. Humans were not at the top, like their destiny called. So, humans hunted them. They found that the scales of some dragons were effective in healing dreadful diseases that otherwise could not be cured, sometimes their organs or bodily parts instead were useful. Humans experimented with the species, hoping to discover their usefulness while they could gain the upper hand in the unseen war. Dragons were not happy with the humans' actions towards them and the planet of which they occupied, but were forbidden by their forefathers to make a move against the humans. Instead, dragons stuck to their own. They recreated their clans, thriving in their homelands as isolated elements for their own protection. They used magic to hide themselves from the humans, some of which forgot the ways of hunting and moved on, hoping to be forgotten entirely. Some humans, known as Maics, formed secret sanctuaries for the dragons, using magic to conceal the location, and welcomed dragons of any species within their lands. However, some humans did not forget their ancestry. They continued to hunt dragons using cruel methods that were painful and torturous. These humans became known as Huva.


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

Cole was bored. Being an Earth dragon was usually fun: all the wrestling, training, battle practice…...but he was _bored_. 'Nothing to do, again.' he thought, lumbering his way along on nightly patrol again. His clan had stationed themselves deep within a forest not far from a human village known as Rockridge, giving them access to human food if need be, an escape route, a water route, and natural shelter. Humans often ran away from his species simply because of their general look: large muscular bodies, tall stature, onyx black scales, sharp teeth, black eyes, little rock-like horns on their head, gigantic black wings, a long black tail that usually ended with a spiked ball. He kind of liked it when humans ran away, though. It made him feel larger than he really was. He lumbered his way along the usual patrol route, pausing when he heard voices along the path. Humans should not be out at this hour of the night. His eyes could see in the growing darkness from years of practice, his gaze following the winding path as he carefully picked his way through the bushes. He crouched in some larger brush, watching the scene from afar. Several human teenagers were surrounding another, who looked nothing alike in comparison. Cole knew what the people of Rockridge smelled and looked like. This was not a native. The young man was very skinny, his skin stark white compared to their lightly tanned. He had white hair that stuck straight up, too, completely different from their bushy black hair. He didn't appear to have any eyebrows, but large cyan blue eyes to make up for them. He had high cheekbones, for sure, and lacked any meat on him. His lips were slightly bluish, as if he'd been exposed to cold temperatures for a long period of time. Cole's eyes scanned over his outfit, trying to place him. He wore nothing on his feet, his shoulders bordered by a thin white shirt and his hips covered by a pair of white long-legged pants. A white cloak hung loosely about his shoulders, the hood pulled back against his spine. The teenagers had strung him up like a goose: the teen's wrists being tied tightly together with rope and strung above his head on a tree branch. His feet hung just above the ground, brushing the dirt every so often. One of the other teens stepped forward, a smirk on his face. He stepped in close to the teen, leaning in to grasp his chin. "Dike! What are you doing?" one of the others asked. "Just double checking. I want to make sure he's one of them." Dike replied. 'One what?' Cole asked himself. Dike reached under the teen's shirt, his hand sliding towards the teen's back. He appeared to take hold of something before roughly yanking downwards. The white teen flinched, Cole seeing a splatter of blue blood shoot against the tree. Dike turned to the others, holding up a crystal. They made interested sounds, looking to the teen expectantly. "How'd you do that?" another asked. "They grow them, on their back. There's little knobs along their spine. You just reach up and pull them out." Dike replied, smiling proudly. "How much do you think it's worth?" another asked. "I got fifty for _one_." Dike replied, hearing the gasps from the crowd. "Really? That much? From one crystal?" another asked. "Yep. A scale is worth _twenty_ apiece." Dike added. The teens rushed forward, surrounding the white figure. Muffled cries tumbled out of the teen's mouth while the others ripped scales and crystals from his body, greedily shoving them into their pockets for money. 'Human greed. Disgusting.' Cole growled to himself. He stood up, letting out a low growl. The teens whipped around, jerking backwards, their hands still holding their lethal prize. Blue blood drizzled down the white teen's pants and feet, gently dripping into the dirt. "Run!" Dike cried, racing off into the bushes. The others followed, apparently not running far. He could hear them crouching in the bushes several yards away, watching for him to finish the job. He lumbered up to the teen, letting a loud growl rumble the ground. The teen's eyes opened, his head warily struggling to look up at him. The second the teen's eyes caught on Cole's size, his eyes went wide, his body starting to lightly struggle against his bonds. Cole raised his tail and flicked it at the tree branch, taking the entire thing down. The teen's body was flung several feet along with the branch before the wood snapped in half, sending him flying down the path. The teen landed on his stomach, blue blood spurting from his mouth and onto the dirt. As Cole lumbered towards him, the teen attempted to get to his feet, managing to lift his shoulders and spit more blood onto the ground. "He's going to kill him." Cole caught the words of one of the teens in the nearby bushes. Letting another growl rumble through him, he leaned over the white teen, opening his mouth to reveal his dozens of sharp teeth. The teen struggled to roll over, managing to move just enough to see his attacker. A thin line of blue blood trailed out the corner of his mouth, his eyes shrunken in alarm. Cole growled at him, showing his teeth. He watched in awe as the teen's eyes rolled into his head and his body went limp on the ground, loose and relaxed like a noodle. "I thought you were kidding." another said. "Can we go home before he finds us?" another asked. Cole hauled the white teen onto his shoulder, lumbering off while allowing the human children to escape. Of course, killing one of his own would be treason. So, whenever he came across the children of the village trying something like this, he simply carries them away to a safer location, and lets them do their thing. Cole spread his wings and took off, heading for a more comfortable area where he knew the wingless dragon would be safe. Within an hour, he landed at the gates to "Sensei Wu's Dragon Sanctuary". The old man came out to greet him, as well as take in the injured dragon. "Ah, it's good to see you again, youngling. It's been some time. You've grown in recent years, I see." Wu said, cracking a simple smile. Cole frowned back. He hated it when the old dragon called him a youngling. He was young, but not a child. "Yeah, good to see you, too. I was on patrol when I found some village teens assaulting this one. You might want to take a look at him." Cole said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Wu made a face, like he was understanding the situation but thinking something else, as well. "In recent years, Cole, you've only come to see me when you need something. Are you sure you don't need a place to stay?" Wu asked, Cole giving up with a sigh. "To be honest, Sensei, my clan is breaking apart. Our population has gotten so spread out that the dragons that make up my clan want to go join their families in other, more protected, clans. They don't think it's safe, living so close to a human village anymore." Cole explained. "Ah, I see. You are always welcome here, youngling. I have a special room set up in case you decide to join us here at the Sanctuary." Wu said, smiling warmly. Cole gently bent down and took the old dragon's hands in his. "Thank you, Sensei. I owe you one. If my clan does break up, I'll be sure to come back." Cole promised, Wu patting him on the head. "There's the Earth dragon I've come to see grow up! Alright, off with you, youngling! There is still a dragon I must tend to!" Wu cried, shooing Cole off into the bushes. Cole laughed, taking back off for this clan. However high or far he flew, he could not get the thought of the strange dragon out of his mind. 'No wings or tail? What happened to him?' he pondered as he soared among the clouds.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Chapter 3: Meeting**

Cole found himself standing in the office of Sensei Wu a little after a year since the last time they'd met. His clan had split, leaving him without a home or friends nearby. He'd pondered the thought of joining the Sanctuary, and generally liked the idea of it. Plus, he was curious as to what had happened with the wingless and tailless dragon he'd met that night. His ears pricked up as the old man entered the room, a small tray with tea in his arms. "Cole! It's good to see you!" he beamed, Cole smiling back. "I've finally found myself shoved into your arms, Sensei. Whatever shall I do?" Cole chuckled dramatically. "Always a child of the arts. Welcome, Cole. Shall we speak first or shall I show you your room?" Wu asked, putting the tray down on the coffee table. "I'd like to talk, first. It's been some time since we actually had a lengthy chat." Cole replied, shifting in his seat. Wu settled himself down in a chair across from Cole, gently taking a cup of tea. "Things have been going well here. I've been receiving requests from dragons all over the world as of late, just to come and join the Sanctuary. I fear that soon, we may run out of rooms here and may need to build another dorm." Wu began. "Dragons all over the world, huh? That must be nice, knowing that what you're doing is beneficial." Cole smiled. Wu nodded. "Of course, there are dragons that wish to keep to themselves. Like that one you brought to me the last time we met." Wu continued. "What was that species, by the way? I don't think I've ever picked up that scent before." Cole asked. "That's only natural. He is the last Ice dragon." Wu said. Cole made a shocked expression. "The _last_ Ice dragon? You mean, he's the last of his species?" Cole asked, Wu nodding. "It's tragic what happened to him, really. He was abducted from an abandoned village far up in the north, where humans don't generally travel. They managed to kidnap him while he was resting, and bound him with fire chains." Wu said. "Fire chains?" Cole asked, confused. "Fire chains are a product of a Fire dragon's blacksmithery. They can be effective as a weapon or as a simple item to bind objects together, without setting them on fire." Wu explained. Cole nodded in understanding. "So, they bound him with fire chains, which means that he was weakened due to the exposure to the element." Cole hypothesized. "Correct. They bound him and traveled to a black market, much farther south, where he was held captive. Somewhere along the line, a wealthy merchant came along and requested his wings and tail. Therefore, his captors, knowing nothing about Ice dragon biology, cut them off. He was left like that ever since." Wu finished. "Do dragons bully him, not just humans?" Cole asked. Wu nodded. "Yes. They often find some way to determine that he is somehow a lesser being due to his disabilities. I find their behavior discouraging and unpleasant, of which I often speak up about." Wu said. "Do any other dragons protect him?" Cole asked. Wu considered that question for a moment. "There are a few. They act like family rather than protective. Though, Kai does tend to get rather aggressive about it." Wu answered. "Will you point this Kai out to me tomorrow morning?" Cole asked, Wu smiling broadly with a nod. "Of course, Cole. Anyhow, we should get you to your room, yes?" he asked, standing up. The Earth dragon carefully followed him, lumbering up several flights of stairs before getting to a rather large room on the fourth floor. "Here we are. Your number is 400. I will see you in the morning, Cole." Wu said, taking his leave while allowing the dragon to examine his room. Cole carefully lumbered his way inside, looking around. The room had a lovely window that overlooked the gardens below, along with a large bed to fit his size. The place was quite large otherwise, compared to anything he'd expected. Settling himself down on the bed, he set about to putting his things around the room in a more decorative manner before lying down for a few hours until dinner. When the time came, he found himself lumbering out into the hall. Dozens of other dragons were already out ahead of him, flowing around him with the fluidity of water itself. He smiled. It was good to see so many species in one place. He followed them down several flights of stairs before crossing a small path and walking into a very large building. Dozens of tables lined the inside, along with huge bowls of food and such, for each occupant to pass around in turn. Wu sat with a table of elder dragons, speaking quietly while the dragons that joined the room were loud and obnoxious, especially the younglings. Cole managed to snag a considerable portion for himself and set about finding a place large enough for him to sit in the room. The building wasn't crowded, nor was it super spacious. Several younglings got overzealous and stepped on a few tails, but no fights were started. Cole wandered the room, finally spotting an entirely empty table in the corner of the building. Settling himself down, he looked up to see the dragon he'd rescued over a year before on the far end of the table. The dragon looked as if he was wearing the same clothing, but clean, and had a large gash across his cheek. The wound was still bleeding actually, and it oozed blue fluid. The Ice dragon didn't seem very bothered by it, though. He winced every now and then, but otherwise ignored the wound altogether. Feeling guilty, Cole picked up his tray and lumbered over, sitting across from the dragon. He instantly heard the room behind him quiet down several notches, not bothering to look behind himself. "So, how are you? I haven't seen you for a while." he asked. The Ice dragon looked up at him, glowing cyan eyes scanning him for any sign of a threat. A second later, he dropped a piece of fruit he was holding on the table. "It-it was you. You-you…." he stuttered, watching as Cole picked up the fruit and handed it back to him. "A year and a half ago? I'm surprised you still remember. Those teenagers were disgusting to me. I wanted to apologize to you sometime, but I wasn't sure if you'd still be here." Cole continued. The Ice dragon gently took the fruit and smiled softly. "I do not mind. Being different tends to bring you grief and I understand it well. I should be thanking you, friend." the Ice dragon said. "I'm Cole. And you?" the Earth dragon asked, offering a hand. "Zane." the Ice dragon replied, gently shaking it. They ate in soft conversation, Zane sharing few details about himself while Cole mostly led the conversation. After dinner was finished, the two disposed of their dishes and said goodnight to each other. Cole lumbered up to his room, hunkering down for the night. He looked out the window, spying a small white figure heading for the forest. Brushing it off as moonlight dust, he settled in for sleep and drifted off, his mind wandering over the Ice dragon's meeting with him.


	4. Chapter 4: Kindness

**Chapter 4: Kindness**

Cole awoke the next morning to the cries of the birds outside his window. Stretching, he headed down for breakfast, finding it absent of his new friend. When he returned to the tower, he inquired Wu of the dragon's location. "Zane? He usually tends the gardens about this time. Follow me." the old man said, walking off across the green grass. On their way, Wu pointed out little places to entertain other species of dragon: hot springs, swimming pools, mud pits, quiet rooms, breeding nests, hanging lines, the library, the sparring ring, bathing pools and the kitchen. Cole gazed upon the expanse of land with wonder, noting that he'd have to visit the sparring ring later, continuing to stick by the elder man as they walked. When they finally arrived upon a massive expanse of varying degrees of plant life, Cole's eyes widened in surprise. Tropical, forest, tundric, volcanic and even carnivorous plants existing in one space? Cole would have laughed if someone told him it was possible. He gazed at the carnivorous plants in happiness, wondering how long it took to grow them. Wu left him to wander the gardens, the Earth dragon's eyes never looking down. Eventually, he came to the end of the gardens, spotting the white figure standing on a ladder, hovering close to the branches of a cherry blossom tree. He gazed on in awe, pondering how a wingless dragon could look so beautiful next to a tree. His thoughts were shattered when two younglings raced by the ladder, one's tail knocking heavily into the bottom of it. Zane was holding a pair of sharp cutters, which fell from his grasp as he tumbled from the ladder towards the ground. Cole bolted forwards, catching the small Ice dragon before he impacted the ground, while blocking the cutters from impaling his throat using the boulder on his tail. Letting out a shaky breath, Zane looked up at him, making Cole's heart break. The Ice dragon sported a swollen purple and blue left eye, a cut lip, and bruises around his mouth. He let out a pained whine, attempting to move out of Cole's grasp on his chest and hips. Cole pulled him into a hug, unwilling to let the poor thing go. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he whispered repeatedly into the Ice dragon's ear, trying to offer comfort. "It's not your fault, Cole. I am fine, really." Zane said, struggling to breathe with the pressure Cole was hugging him with. "No, it is my fault. I should have done something. I should have protected you." Cole replied, hugging him tighter. "Cole, I cannot breathe." Zane gasped, Cole instantly releasing him. Once the Ice dragon recollected his breath, he looked to Cole with a small smile. "I appreciate your concern for my well being, Cole. You must understand my situation: being different from the rest of the dragon community does not affect me emotionally at all." Zane explained. "I understand that. But, it affects you physically. And I will not allow that. Whoever is hurting you, tell me and I will let them know." Cole pleaded, taking Zane's hand. Zane shook his head, offering Cole an apologetic glance instead. "I apologize for bothering your activities today, Cole. It will not happen again." Zane replied, gently turning away and restabilizing the ladder. He climbed up it, reaching into his pocket for the clippers. Looking around confusedly, he looked down to see Cole holding up his desired item. "Forgetting these?" Cole asked with a smirk. Zane carefully took the clippers from him, snipping some of the branches off the tree. Cole watched, unwilling to leave him be. "What do you know about plants?" he asked. "Not much, I'm afraid. There are thousands of species. Frost Fangs I know. Cherry Blossoms, I do not." Zane replied. "Well, they usually bloom during Spring. They're celebrated as a Spring tradition in Jamanikai with a picnic called Hanami. They make the best selling fragrance in the globe and we can't import the trees themselves." Cole blurted out, trying to sound impressive. Zane paused, looking down at him when he didn't continue. "I am listening. You may continue." he said before turning back to his work. "Well, cherry blossoms….." Cole talked for hours while Zane worked, the Earth dragon spitting fact over fact about the numerous plants Zane cared for. When all the garden work was finished, Zane gathered his items and stowed them in the shed, turning to Cole. "Your knowledge is extensive when it comes to plant life. I presume that is due to your elemental connection to them?" Zane asked, Cole shrugging. "I read a lot. I think knowing everything in the moment is worth more than knowing nothing all the time." Cole replied. "Well, tomorrow, I have the duty of picking the fruit of the Gondola Tree. You are welcome to join me." Zane offered, Cole nodding happily. "When and where?" the Earth dragon asked with a small smile. "The front walkway at ten ante meridiem." Zane replied, turning away and quietly walking down the stone pathway they'd been traveling on. 'It's a date. I have a date.' Cole cheered in his mind, smiling widely to himself as he watched the Ice dragon walk away. It saddened him to see a dragon without a tail and wings, especially one he found himself getting attached to. The idea that humans could be so cruel to the point of nearly wiping out a species made the rage in his heart spark to life. He felt like he needed to punch something. 'Oh, right. The sparring ring.' he thought, walking along the path to the large arena-like area. The space was made of dirt, the sides raised so dragons could observe the fighters for weakness or competition. Cole settled himself on the sidelines, waiting for the current battle to be over. A Fire dragon was battling a Lightning dragon, both locked in pretty fantastic combat. The Fire dragon was landing some pretty powerful blows, but so was the Lightning dragon. "You here to watch Kai kick Jay's ass again?" a Smoke dragon asked, leaning over to him. "Who's who? I'm new here." Cole replied. "The Fire one is Kai and the Lightning one is Jay. Jay's been asking Kai forever for permission to mate with his sister. Every time Jay asks, Kai challenges him to a fight. If Jay wins, then its a yes and he's earned Kai's respect. If not, then he has to get moving and try again later." the dragon explained. "How many times has this happened?" Cole asked. "Twenty seven." the dragon replied, laughing at Cole's shocked face. "Who's the sister?" Cole asked, the Smoke dragon pointing to a beautiful Water dragon watching from Kai's side of the arena. Her scales were sparkling blue, matching her wings perfectly. "I'm surprised the girl could fall for the boy, you know?" the dragon asked, Cole nodding. "She fall for him first?" Cole asked, the dragon nodding. "I'm Cole, by the way." he said, offering a hand. "Ash, good to meet ya." the dragon replied, shaking it before scooting away from him to watch the fight a little more closely. Cole observed the two fighters, taking in little details about their stances and such. 'Kai favors his right foot. He goes on tiptoe when he's about to kick. Double taps his tail when he's about to swing. Thumb twitches when he's going to punch.' Cole noted, turning to Jay. 'His ears raise when he's about to punch and follow with a kick. Double kick when he flicks his tail. Predictable.' Cole noted, watching as Kai kicked Jay down and pinned him. "Stay down!" he cried, clearly exhausted. "Never!" Jay shouted back, struggling to get back up. Kai reached down and pulled Jay's tail, making the younger cry out in surprise. "Ow, ow, ow, ow! I give up!" he shouted, Kai letting him up with a smirk. "Better luck next time." he said. "I will beat you next time, I swear it!" Jay hissed, clearly determined to win. "You said that the last twenty six times, Jay." Kai said, bringing the Lightning dragon into a hug with a smile. "I'll look forward to it." he said as he pulled away. The two refreshed themselves, Kai walking back into the ring for another challenge. "Anyone else out there wanna fight me?" he called, nostrils flaring with flames. The entire arena was silent. 'Damn, you could hear crickets in here.' Cole jeered, shrugging. To his amusement, Kai pointed at him. "You! Get down here! I wanna talk to you!" Kai called, Cole standing up. "Yeah, about what?" he asked. "I've got a friend that you've been spending a lot of time with. I've got questions that need answers, pal." Kai said, grinding his teeth. Cole shrugged again and walked down the stairs. He cracked his knuckles and walked into the ring. "And if I don't answer these questions?" he asked. Kai snarled at him. "Then you're not leaving." he hissed. 'Fuck it.' the Earth dragon thought, stretching out his shoulders. "Alright. I got a bet for you." he offered, Kai's ears raising in surprise. "Shoot." he said. "You win, I'll answer any question you've got. I win, you stop the fights with Jay and let him be a good man to your sister." Cole offered. Kai let out a loud laugh. Cole could even see Nya giggle outside the ring, but Jay looked frightened. Cole put his serious face on, waiting for Kai to stop laughing. "You're serious? If that child can't beat me, what makes you think you can?" he asked. "You're an open book to me. You'll just have to wait and see what'll happen. And besides, it's a challenge, remember?" Cole smirked, seeing Kai turn dead serious. 'The guy can't resist a challenge. Too much pride for his own good.' Cole smiled to himself, seeing Kai's tail blaze with orange flames. "Alright. It's a deal." Kai said, heading over to his corner. Cole wandered over to his own, Jay rushing up to him and grabbing his arm. "Are you insane? It's near impossible for anyone to beat Kai, even a _Water_ dragon! Do you have any idea how many Earth dragon's he's beaten in his lifetime?" Jay cried, clearly frightened. Cole turned to him, taking him by the wrist. "Hey, I'm doing this for you, remember? Chill out and watch me work." he replied, allowing the Lightning dragon to scamper off to the sidelines before he got pulled into the fight. "Ready, pebble?" Kai called mockingly. "Yeah, hothead." Cole smirked back. Kai's tail flared as he became more enraged, the dragon lunging forward with a ferocity unmatched among most species of dragon. Cole dodged, blocking the round blow to his shoulder. "So, what's your name?" Kai asked casually, as if they were drinking tea rather than fighting. "Cole, you're Kai, right?" he asked, Kai nodding. Kai whipped around, slamming his foot against Cole's armored gut and causing it to crack a bit. "Yeah. My dad named me. I like it. Sounds fiery. He was a blacksmith." Kai puffed, swinging his flaming tail into Cole's face. Cole swung backwards, dodging it easily. He bounced his own tail heavily on the ground, making it rumble. "Cool, mine was a miner. How come your sister is a Water dragon?" he asked, seeing Kai lose his fire for a moment. "My mom was a Water dragon, too. Same species, same gender." Kai replied. Cole swung his tail into Kai's own, sending him flying backwards. He quickly got to his feet, tail hanging close to the ground. "So, you often fight?" Cole asked, Kai shrugging. "Yeah, you could say that. I've gotta keep the title, for my pa." the Fire dragon replied. He triple punched and finished with a kick, almost knocking Cole off his feet. The Earth dragon's feet dug into the earth beneath him as he maintained his blocking stance to stay upright, his arms taking the full force of the blow. "You pack quite a punch, Kai. It's good to know that strong dragons still exist." Cole complemented. "Thanks." Kai replied, barely dodging a swing of Cole's tail and a kick to his ribs. Cole caught sight of Zane sitting in the stands, watching from a distance. Kai took the momentary distraction to swing a foot into his gut, knocking him over. Cole blocked with his armored wings as Kai unleashed a fire blast from his mouth, attempting to toast him. He waited patiently as Kai ran out of breath, finally feeling the heat dissipate on his wing scales. He opened his wings a crack, jerking backwards as Kai came flying at him. He ducked, swinging Kai into the ground. He groaned with the impact, a small puff of smoke leaving his mouth as he gasped for air. Cole placed a foot on his chest and bent over him. "Submit." he growled. Kai glared up at him angrily, attempting to roll out of his grip. Cole slammed his wings down on each of Kai's wrists, pinning him to the dirt. He lowered a hand to his throat, growling again. "Submit, you've lost." he repeated. Kai paused, seeming to calculate his chances. Finally, with a smile, he wiggled his fingers. "I submit." he grinned. Cole stood back and helped the Fire dragon up, looking to the stands of the arena. Everything was quiet seconds after the battle ended, until Ash spoke up. "Holy shit! Cole won! Cole _won_!" he cried excitedly. The crowd burst into cheers as soon as the words sunk in, Jay racing up to him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't thank you enough, Cole!" Jay cried happily, hugging him tightly. "Don't mention it. Anything for a friend." Cole replied, watching as Nya walked over, embracing her soon-to-be-mate. She turned to Cole, smiling broadly. "Thank you so much, Cole. We owe you one." she said, kissing Jay passionately in front of the crowd. Cole nodded, Kai shaking his hand. "Let's do that again sometime." he smiled, nodding as Cole walked off with a grin. Zane sat on the highest stand, watching with interest as he approached. "Two hours and twenty six minutes. A record for longest battle so far." he stated. Cole sat beside him and fluttered his wings. "It was nothing, really. I do that all the time, back at my old clan." he replied. "Was your old clan accepting of you?" Zane asked abruptly. Cole paused, looking to him. "Yes, very. I miss them, sometimes. Do you miss yours?" Cole asked, looking to the Ice dragon for an answer. "I was never exactly a part of a clan. I lived in a village, yes, but I was isolated all the same. I was the doctor or medic in times of battle, and the villagers refused to attach to me. They believed I was some kind of Dark dragon spawn." Zane replied. "Do you believe that?" Cole asked. Zane paused, considering the question. "Yes. Considering everything that has occurred in my life, I do. Nothing good has ever happened to me." Zane explained. Cole gently pulled him closer to himself. "I'm good. I'm a friend to you, which makes me good." Cole offered. Zane nodded. "You are correct. Perhaps, with the emergence of you, my life is changing….for the better." Zane said. Cole smiled to himself. "Yeah, for the better." he repeated. They watched the fights together for the next few hours, before it was time for dinner again. They headed to the line again, Cole losing Zane in the crowd. He doubled back, finding the Ice dragon outside. He was surrounded by six dragons. One was a Wind dragon, another was a Life dragon, the others a mixture of Fire, Water, Sun, and Beauty. 'Classic bully situation.' Cole thought, approaching them while watching from a distance. "What do we have here, Lloyd?" the Wind asked, sneering at Zane. "I think we've found our little lost puppy again. I don't think the lesson we taught him was strong enough, do you, Morro?" the Life replied, the others giggling. "Nah, Lloyd. I think we should teach him not to sneak around the Sanctuary, especially not when we're around." Morro replied. "Those nubs ain't gonna cut it anymore, honey. You've gotta gain something, or you'll just end up as a pile of scales one day." the Beauty spoke up. "Speaking of nubs, how are they doing, boyo? We ripped all the scales off them last time. So, did they heal well?" the Sun dragon sneered. "Should I toast a few more for good measure?" the Fire asked, his hand bursting into flames. "You'll make him melt if you touch him again, baby. Burn that hair, it needs to go." the Sun dragon jeered. The Fire dragon leaned forward, grabbing Zane by the shoulder to hold him still. "Smile, sweetheart. This is gonna sting." he grinned, expanding the flame in his hand. Zane whined, turning his head away from the bright orange flame being thrust at his face. Cole took the moment to shove through the crowd, knocking the six dragons over and silencing Zane's cry as he cradled the Ice dragon to his chest. They quickly got to their feet, hissing and snapping angrily at their lost prey. "What the hell's the matter with you?" the Beauty snapped. "Picking on someone smaller than you isn't right. You should know that, as a dragon of Beauty." Cole snapped back. The female dragon hissed, backing off for the moment, only for the Fire dragon to walk up, flaring his smoldering nostrils. "I'll burn you to ash!" he growled, setting both his hands on fire. "Do you really think that's a good idea, _buddy_?" Cole hissed back, an edge of darkness in his voice. He looked up at the Fire dragon, standing to reveal his full towering height. His eyes were deep black, his teeth sharp and turned upward in a snarl. His spread his wings, thumping his tail against the ground at the sign of the threat. "I-uh-um…." the Fire dragon stuttered, slowly backing off. The Life dragon casually walked up, appearing unafraid. "What's your business, boulder? He's ours to play with, not yours." he snapped, pointing a clawed finger at Cole's armored chest. Cole slowly bent down, dipping to his height. "He's not a toy. You do not play with him _ever_ again. If you do, I'll come _play_ with you and your friends. Got it?" he growled. Lloyd backed off, taking his friends with him as they ran. Cole sat down, looking carefully over the small body he held gently in his massive arms. Zane's left eye had been burned, the flesh crystallizing to prevent further bleeding. Nothing else appeared to be new, which meant he was on time. He held Zane close as he hauled it to Wu's office, knocking politely on the door. "Come in!" Wu called from inside the wooden door. Cole quickly lumbered in, holding Zane out to him. "Oh, dear!" he cried, gently taking Zane from the Earth dragon and lying him on a small couch. He gathered some medical herbs and equipment, shooing Cole out the door. After a few hours, Wu came out a told him to go get something to eat. "He wouldn't want you to starve yourself, Cole. Go, I'll be watching him. He is safe." Wu said, Cole finally taking his leave. He left for less than thirty minutes, returning to find Kai, Nya and Jay gathered outside the office. "We heard what happened. Thank you." Kai said, cracking a little smile. Nya was trying to comfort him, rubbing into his shoulder soothingly. "He didn't deserve what happened to him. Thank you for saving him. We weren't there, like good friends would have been." Jay said, looking like he'd been crying. "Don't say that. You're good friends, too. He was with me, actually. We were going to dinner together. I lost him in the crowd and doubled back to find him. I'm just lucky I got there in time." Cole replied, seating himself next to Jay. kai's eyes suddenly burned brightly with flames of rage. "Those bastards! I'll kill them! I'll kill each one of them!" he snapped, rising to his feet. His hair caught on fire, burning brightly as he began to pace, Nya still trying to calm him down. "Kai, please, cool off." she pleaded. "Let him fume. He needs some time. We all do." Cole offered, leaning back in his chair. They waited most of the night, awaking to the door of Wu's office opening and the elder man walking out to greet them. "He is alright. The healing magic I used is very effective, and it restored his face, as well as most of the damaged scales and skin I found elsewhere. He should be up by tomorrow morning." Wu explained. "What about picking fruit from the Gondola Tree?" Jay blurted. "We can do that for him, if you'll permit it." Nya requested, Wu nodding. "You are dear friends. He trusts you with anything. He'll trust you with this." he said, handing them baskets. The four headed off to breakfast, before flying off to the Gondola Tree. "I wonder how long it takes him to get there, you know, since he has to walk every time." Jay called from overhead Cole. "Maybe an hour. It takes us twenty minutes, so triple that for walking and yeah, an hour." Cole called back. "How does he get up it?" Kai asked from behind. "Climbing?" Nya suggested. "No way! That tree is too damn big for that!" Kai shouted, all the dragons laughing at his comment.


	5. Chapter 5: Friendship

**Chapter 5: Friendship**

They landed not five minutes later, gazing up at the massive tree before them. The trunk was possibly twenty or more feet on one side, and fifty or more up, the leaves larger than a dragon itself. Cole and the crew quickly flew up the tree, hopping the branches to gather the fruit. It took a few hours, their baskets being filled several times and taking several trips to complete the assignment. When they returned, they found Wu's office locked and voices inside. "We should leave them be. If they need to talk, they should talk." Jay said, walking away. Cole was curious, but he followed, along with Kai and Nya. They waited an entire day before Cole found the doors to his room being quietly knocked on. "Cole?" a quiet voice asked outside the wooden door. Cole nearly jumped off the bed and raced to the frame, ripping it off its hinges. "Zane?" he asked, opening it to see the small Ice dragon standing out in the hall. "Hello. I wanted to thank you, for rescuing me the other day. Wu told me everything once I woke up. His healing magic was very effective, as you can see." Zane said gesturing to his almost perfectly healed eye. Cole stepped out into the hall, wrapping Zane into a hug. "I thought I lost you. I thought it was my fault that they burned you. I'm sorry." Cole explained, eyes becoming watery. Zane reached up and wiped away his tears with a thumb, smiling at him. "Don't be. I understand how you feel. Feel happy that I'm still here, Cole. Rejoice, not regress." Zane said, making Cole smile. After a moment of holding the Ice dragon, Cole finally pulled away, wiping his eyes. "I wanted to ask if you would join me for a special event this evening." Zane asked. Cole raised an eyebrow. "What is the said event?" he asked. "The moonlight song. It's a tradition of my species. I thought you'd like to hear some special music I create." Zane explained. "Alright. What time?" Cole asked. "Eleven thirty post meridiem at the side path. I'll meet you there." Zane said, smiling as he walked off. 'Wonder what he's so hyped up about.' Cole pondered before walking back inside his room. He slept until said time, rising and quietly lumbering down the stairs to the side path. The stones were smooth against his feet while he walked, his black scales shining while he waited for Zane to show. Hearing a quiet whistle down the path, he turned his head to see a white figure disappearing down the path leading into the forest. He ran after it, his footsteps loud compared to that of the figure ahead of him. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the figure stopped at a large clearing bordered by a frozen lake and the largest full moon Cole had ever seen. Zane was sitting on a large flat stone in the center of the lake, looking towards him. He wore a white robe, decorated with blue snowflakes. "Seat yourself, Cole. Be calm." he said, Cole settling himself on the grass to wait. Zane looked down at the water, turning away from him. To his amazement, Zane slipped off his robe to reveal his upper half while the robe pooled around his lower half, easily hiding it due to his size. He waited another minute before Cole began to hear what sounded like violin music. It was quiet at first, gradually getting louder every minute. The notes changed harmoniously, shifting from high to low in a display of mastery Cole couldn't begin to comprehend. He paused, waiting for Zane to turn and reveal the instrument he'd been hiding under his robes. When he did, however, there was nothing. Cole made a face. 'How is he doing that?' he asked, watching in awe as Zane's form shimmered in the moonlight while he played the mysterious music. By the time the moon began to shift positions again, Zane's music began to fade, the Ice dragon slipping on his robe and walking through the water to meet Cole on the shore. "Was that satisfactory?" he asked. "That was beautiful, Zane. How did you do that?" Cole asked. "Ice dragons have the unique ability to vibrate our scales at different frequencies. When we become masterful at it, it sounds like music." Zane explained. Cole stepped closer to him, looking into his eyes. "You are truly masterful." he almost whispered, leaning down and gently planting a kiss on Zane's forehead. A light blue blush appeared on Zane's cheeks as he pulled away, matching his glowing eyes. Cole smiled down at him, gently taking his hand. "I have something to show you." he said, carefully leading the Ice dragon off into the forest. Cole had been certain the clearing was familiar to him, and he knew why. An old volcanic hot springs resided in the area, of which he'd found at an early age. He led Zane by the hand, making sure the Ice dragon was following him instead of feeling fearful walking behind him. He approached the old boulder he'd placed above it, dusting off the weathering to reveal the marking he'd placed years ago. "Cole, where are we?" Zane asked, looking around concerned. "Somewhere you'll enjoy." Cole replied, showing the boulder aside. Steam rose from the pit, blasting them with warmth from the volcanic waters. "When did you find this?" Zane asked, shock on his face. "When I was little." Cole replied, shimming out of his pants and sinking into the warm pool. He leaned himself against the side of the pit, looking up at Zane. "Well? You coming in?" he asked, Zane's face turning deep blue. "I-I don't know if you'll approve." he admitted, looking away. "I won't judge, come on." Cole encouraged, swimming over to where Zane stood and leaning his arm over the side. "Besides, what would scare me? A chicken?" Cole joked, seeing Zane smile shyly. After a moment of standing in silence, Cole clapped a hand over his eyes. "Alright, I won't peek, how about that?" he asked, hearing a sound of approval from the Ice dragon. Zane shed his robe, leaving it on the side of the pool, before quietly slipping under the water. "It-it is hot." he said breathlessly. Cole lifted the hand from his face, eyes traveling to Zane's white form soaking in the water not far from him. "It's a volcanic hot springs. A little hotter than most, but it's nice. Don't you think?" he asked, Zane nodding to him. He turned, revealing his scarlet cheeks against moonlight scales. "It's wonderful." the Ice dragon said, letting a sigh fall from his lips while he sunk a little deeper into the water. He did a little spin, Cole catching a closeup of his back. All kinds of deteriorated scales marked the surface, concerning him deeply. He reached out slowly, gently taking Zane's wrist. "Your back is covered in broken scales. I know it's considered an act between trusted dragons, but I'd like to remove them for you so they don't become a problem. Is that okay?" he asked, seeing Zane's face grow even redder. "I am alright with that. I _do_ trust you, Cole. What makes you think I do not?" the Ice dragon inquired. Now, it was Cole's turn to blush. "Well, you know, since I kind of invaded you life. A lot has happened in the past few days and I thought you didn't really feel much about me." Cole admitted, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Zane's eyes widened, the dragon taking Cole's hand in his own, gently pressing it to his chest. "I care for you, Cole, very deeply. I do not understand these feelings to a great degree, yet, but I have no intention of giving up on them." Zane confessed. Cole's hand twitched against Zane's chest. He smiled. "Alright, then." he replied. Zane looked unsure for a moment before cracking a tiny smile. "Perhaps I can assist you before myself?" he asked, snaking a hand behind the Earth dragon and gently plucking out a decaying scale. Cole leaned forward into him, growling a little at the pleasure. The Ice dragon maneuvered him to the side of the pool, Cole leaning his head on his arms as Zane began to pluck at the scales along his backside. The Ice dragon's moves were soft yet quick, swiftly removing the dangerous scales and tossing them aside the pool to be buried later. After about ten minutes, Cole felt Zane's small hands on his arm. "I am finished." he stated, Cole grinning at him. The Earth dragon followed Zane out of the water, allowing him to slide his robe over his lower half. "That will come later. My upper half is easily exposed for now." Zane reasoned, Cole nodding. Cole reached towards Zane's back, intending to pull out the first scale between his wing nubs, when Zane flinched. "What's wrong?" the Earth dragon asked. "I have never experienced this before." Zane admitted. "It's not painful. It feels good, actually." Cole said, offering his experience. He felt Zane's shoulders drop a fraction. "I am alright to proceed." he stated, leaning back into Cole's touch. Cole gently took hold of the scale, quickly pulling it out. Zane let out a tiny moan, trying to muffle it by biting his lip. Cole grinned, pulling out another few scales. Zane moaned louder, his back arching a little. 'So sensitive.' Cole thought, running his thumb over Zane's tail nub to check the scales. Zane mewled, Cole's ears pricking up at the sound. Zane's head instantly whipped around with cheeks turning deep blue, an embarrassed expression on his face. Cole didn't even know he was grinning. "A little sensitive, are we?" he teased, Zane groaning in embarrassment. "I have never been touched before, not by anyone. This is new to me." Zane replied, turning away from him. "So, you like it? How it feels?" he asked, wanting to confirm he wasn't causing discomfort. "It is a strange feeling, but yes, I am enjoying it." Zane replied. Cole took hold of another scale, gently pulling it out. Groans, moans, sighs, squeaks and other strange forms of pleasurable sounds tumbled from the Ice dragon's lips, symbolizing music to Cole's ears. When he finally pulled the last scale out, he gazed at the precious form before him for a long moment. Zane, feeling the touches gone, began to redress, meeting Cole's gaze halfway. "Don't. I want to look at you." the Earth dragon said, his voice low and calm. The robe sat loose on the Ice dragon's shoulders at the moment, of which Zane gently slid off and arranged around his midsection. Cole's eyes wandered over the extent of the Ice dragon's body: his moonlight scales, his skinny frame, his spiky short white hair, his slightly blue lips, the little crystals lining his spine, the two oval-shaped white ears on the sides of his head that twitched ever so often with some unheard sound (think of toothless ears), his lack of eyebrows, and those gigantic glowing cyan eyes. Everything about him was beautiful, if not perfect, in Cole's opinion. His eyes traveled to the two little nubs sitting directly in the center of each shoulder blade, the scales freshly picked and quickly regenerating. The small rounded amputated remains reminded Cole of the brief time he did come into contact with hunters, his body unconsciously shuddering at the thought. "What did your wings look like, Zane?" he asked instead, curious. Zane paused from staring up at the moon, tilting his head as if thinking. "They were not very large, I believe. A proper size for flight, yes, but not for battle, unlike yours. They were quite light in weight, and sharp to the edge. I remember making a steep dive easily when I was first training myself to fly." Zane recalled. "They must have looked wonderful on you, if you look so beautiful all by yourself." Cole commented quietly. "Yes, they were exquisite. To my people, looks are everything. And I have come to learn that looking like this is beneficial to my own reasons. But, since they are not here, they have shown me that, as a dragon, there are other ways to exist." Zane explained. Cole nodded softly, gazing up at the stars. "I'd like to do this again sometime, if that's alright with you. I had fun tonight." Cole said, standing up and helping the Ice dragon to his feet. Zane redressed himself, making sure Cole saw nothing of his humanoid form, and allowed the Earth dragon to walk him back to his room. "I enjoyed myself tonight, Cole. I'm glad you did as well. I would love to repeat this event again soon. Perhaps I will see you in the morning?" he asked, Cole nodding. "Yeah, you will. Goodnight, snowflake." he joked, walking off to his own room while Zane closed the door. 'Snowflake? What were you thinking? Are you insane? That was so bad, he could have punched you in the face for it!' Cole mentally cursed himself. "Snowflake." he mumbled, smiling at the nickname as he opened the door to his own room.


	6. Chapter 6: Flight

**Chapter 6: Flight**

A week had passed and the two dragons had grown even closer together as time went on. Cole had since fallen asleep in his room after spending yet another day with Zane, finding himself waking hours later at the faint noises of the singing birds outside his window. Slowly sitting up, the Earth dragon stretched, grinning to himself when he spotted Zane already in the garden, wandering amongst the rose bushes and such. He dressed with much haste, rushing out the door….only for his foot to catch on the top step and send him tumbling all the way down. He fell three flights, eventually landing on the bottom on his ass with a loud thud. "Holy Gia! Are you alright, Cole?" Kai's voice asked him once the pain had subsided. The Earth dragon stood up, with some help from the Fire dragon, and nodded. "I'm good. Just rushing a bit too much. How are you?" he asked back. Kai's nostrils flared in some form of excitement, sending a small amount of steam into the air. "I'm great. Some of the newer dragons straight up challenged me to a fight today. So, I'm hyped." Kai replied with a grin. "Just don't double tap before I get there, okay?" Cole offered, Kai playfully punching him on the shoulder. Upon seeing the Earth dragon flinch, the Fire dragon put his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, man. Be safe out there. I'll see you later." he called as he raced down the path. Cole shook his head slowly, smiling as he headed towards the garden. 'Such a fun loving guy.' he thought, crossing the path into the massive garden. He wandered for a short time, finding Zane sitting next to a small pond that had been built into the center of the greenery maze. The Ice dragon remained static as Cole approached, unmoving and silent. Cole seated himself beside him, gazing at the crystal clear water in silent awe. "It's pretty here. Good morning, by the way, Zane." Cole quickly added, smirking when he saw the two cyan eyes slowly open and rotate to stare at him. "Good morning Cole, and yes, it is very peaceful here. How did you sleep?" the Ice dragon asked. "Good. I'm a deep sleeper, as you've probably noticed." Cole replied. "No, I have not noticed. I do not spend time with you when you sleep, Cole." Zane answered, making Cole blush. "Yeah. My bad." Cole replied, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Zane's head tilted and he looked upwards, eyes gazing towards the heavens. Cole knew the look, even if Zane was emotionless as he said he was. 'He wants to fly again.' the Earth dragon assumed, staring at Zane with sad eyes. "Zane, how long has it been since you last flew somewhere?" Cole asked, pretending to be interested. Zane pondered his answer for a second before turning to him. "Five years, three months, two weeks and six days." he replied, his words tugging at Cole's heartstrings. 'Keep it together, Cole. You've got this.' Cole encouraged himself, watching Zane look up again. "Have you ever had the thought of going flying with someone?" he asked, Zane shaking his head. "No. It never occured to me that someone would feel the need to do that with me." Zane replied. 'Got you now!' Cole cheered mentally while he recomposed himself. "Would-would you like to go flying with me? Just as a first time thing?" he asked, Zane's head slowly turning to look at him. The Ice dragon's eyes were narrowed and judging, searching him again for signs of a threat. When he found none, his features softened. "I would, Cole. It sounds….interesting." he replied, making Cole grin. "Great. We could go now, if you wanted." Cole added quickly, seeing a flash of excitement cross Zane's features. "We don't have many daylight hours to spare if we do anything else. I vote we go now." Zane replied. Cole stood up, helping Zane to his feet. They headed to the border of the forest and the riverside, pausing at the massive waterfall that dropped off into a large pool. "Ready?" Cole asked, positioning Zane in front of him. "I am prepared." Zane replied. "Alright, close your eyes and put your arms out to the side." Cole said, watching the Ice dragon slowly lifted his arms into a T-position and closed his eyes. Sliding in behind him, he gently wrapped his arms around Zane's waist, holding him close. "Here we go." he whispered, tipping them over the edge. The rush of cold, wet air met them as they dived down, gaining speed to begin their glide using the updraft. Zane kept his eyes closed as they dove, his arms out to the sides while Cole's grip on his waist tightened a fraction with the fear of dropping him. When they were gliding high above the village and the Sanctuary, Cole leaned into Zane's ear. "Alright, open your eyes." he said. The high pitched squeak of fright left Zane in a second, his arms dropping to cover his eyes once more. "It is so frightening! I do not wish to continue!" Zane cried through his hands. Smiling softly, Cole used one hand to gently pry Zane's hands from his face, holding it against the Ice dragon's chest. "Just look, Zane. It's beautiful. So many colors, so many creatures….right below us." Cole pleaded, hearing the ragged breathing of the Ice dragon slowly even out against him. "It-it is so….indescribably wondrous. I've never seen such beauty before, Cole. I-I can't believe I have missed this for so many years." Zane finally said, his words barely above a whisper. They glided over half of the forest, swung around a mountain, passed over a small encampment of traveling dragons, followed a creek for a time, and came out to the ocean. "Where do you want to go, Zane?" Cole asked, hearing Zane's breath hitch. "The Frozen Wasteland. May we go to the Frozen Wasteland?" Zane asked, Cole nodding behind him. It didn't take longer than an hour to reach the border of the frozen tundra zone, the massive ice creations and icy life gaining much of their attention. They soared over several destroyed villages, Zane gazing down upon them in curiosity. After a time, they soared just above the freezing section of the ocean, Cole allowing Zane to dip his hand into the water and spray small amounts of the cold on them both. "Cole, drop me!" Zane cried suddenly, Cole making a startled squeak. "What?" he cried back, confused. "Trust me!" Zane called above the rushing noise of the wind in their ears. 'I trust you.' Cole whispered to himself, gently releasing his hold on the Ice dragon. Zane's body dropped quickly off into the cold water, Cole halting his glide just seconds later in panic. "Zane! Zane, where are you?" he cried, voice cracking in concern. A large splashing of water just below him made him squawk in surprise, the Earth dragon spotting Zane standing atop a swirling spire of ice. "Follow me, Cole!" he cried, sliding along the swirling tendrils that extended from the spire. Cole laughed loudly, using crazy flight skills just to stay close to him. The Earth dragon dodged ice and water as he flew, Zane smirking at every attempt he made to scoop him from his racing spires. At one point, Zane glid low below Cole, sliding openly along the water with all his body revealed. Cole took the opportunity to make a steep dive, wrapping his arms around Zane's waist and swooping back up into the air. Zane gave a quiet laugh against him, arms bent loosely against his muscular chest. "Thank you for this, Cole. I am very much enjoying myself." Zane said, smiling broadly. Cole grinned back, cheeks flushing red. "You're welcome, Zane. Any time you want to do this again, just let me know." he replied. "I'll be sure to." Zane said, leaning up to gently rest his head against the Earth dragon's chest. They gazed at the sun as it began to set, Cole shifting his wings to begin taking them back to the Sanctuary. "This is the best part." the Earth dragon whispered in Zane's ear, gesturing to the setting sun. The bursting colors of red, pink, orange, gold, blue, purple and so many more cut across the sky in billowing rows, painting a sea of beauty. "It is breathtaking." Zane whispered as they drifted silently back to the grounds of the Sanctuary, landing just in time for dinner. They were joined at the table by Kai, Nya, and Jay, of whom were already seated. "You guys are late!" Jay called to them as they approached the table. Cole seated himself next to Zane, tail curling underneath his legs as he sat down. "We apologize, Jay. Cole was taking me flying as an experiment." Zane replied. The trio made a shocked face. "What?" they cried together, dropping the food they each were holding onto the table. While they gathered their food again, Cole explained. "Since Zane doesn't have wings, I thought it might improve his mood to take him flying. We went to the Falls just to gain a little more lift and it just took off from there." he explained. "Oh, where did you guys go?" Kai asked, a little curious. "Everywhere. It was quite the expanse of land. We began at the Sanctuary and traveled all the way to the Frozen Wastelands." Zane replied. Nya suddenly leaned in close to Cole's face and whispered into his ear, a sly smile on her face. "So, when you going to ask him out?" she asked, making Cole choke on his coffee. "What did you say, Nya?" Kai scolded while Cole tried to stop the series of coughs that bubbled out of his throat. "Nothing. But, seriously though, when?" she asked, Cole's cheeks heating up as he glanced at Zane. The Ice dragon obliviously munched on a gigantic chocolate muffin, a little chocolate getting on his face. He looked to Cole with a quizzical expression, the Earth dragon realizing he'd been staring. Cole lifted his napkin and gently wiped the chocolate off Zane's cheeks, a faint blue tint appearing as a replacement. "Jay, what did she say to him?" Kai asked, turning to the Lightning dragon. "She asked him when he's going to ask someone out." Jay replied casually, snapping Cole out of his trance. "Hey, that's private, Jay!" he barked, making Kai laugh. "Who could you possibly ask out, Cole? You're not like Mister Handsome here!" Kai laughed, gesturing to Jay. "Hey, Nya didn't fall for me because I was just handsome! She fell for me because I'm smart, right?" Jay asked, Nya nodding. She looped her arm in between Jay's, pulling him close. "He's a baby when it comes to fighting, but he's a master when it comes to brains." she explained, making Jay blush. "Aw." Cole said, Jay sending him the best glare he could muster. They chattered long after most dragons left, eventually breaking up into groups to head off to bed. Cole walked Zane back to his room, tail nearly wagging in nervous excitement as he walked. When they paused so the Ice dragon could unlock his door, Cole stood in the door frame, leaning casually against it. 'Nya was right. I should do it.' he thought, eyes glancing over Zane's backside. He averted them just as the Ice dragon turned around, again staring quizzically up at him. "I am home now, Cole. You do not need to protect me while I rest." Zane said, the thought of watching him sleep making Cole blush. "I-uh-um….I know. I just-uh-wanted to ask you to dinner or something sometime." the Earth dragon blurted. Zane paused, shoulders twitching awkwardly. "We go to dinner all the time together, Cole. Why would you feel the need to ask me to dinner?" he asked. 'He doesn't know what a date is. Well, shit.' Cole thought as Zane stepped closer to him. "I-uh-um-yeah. I know that, too. I just-uh-you know what a date is right?" he stuttered back, tail flicking nervously. "The fruit or the event?" Zane asked back. "The event." Cole replied. "Of course, two organisms join together for a singular event that symbolizes a moment of their relationship that gain speed as time continues." Zane replied. "I-um-well-I'm asking you on a date, with me." Cole finally blurted, averting his eyes from the Ice dragon. Zane froze mid-step, eyes widening immensely. "You….are asking me to a date….with you?" Zane repeated, words like wind compared to the noise above them in the upper dorms. "I-yeah. Yes, I am asking you, Zane, on a date." Cole repeated, steeling himself for the answer. Zane put down the small box he was holding and turned to him, eyes shining. "I accept your offer, Cole." he replied. If Cole's heart was strong enough, it would have exploded from his chest all over the little dragon. "Okay. Alright, okay." he said, stepping back so Zane could close the door. "I will pick you up somewhere tomorrow around six?" he offered, Zane nodding. "The Gardens. I will be at the Gardens." Zane replied, closing the door. Cole almost skipped down the path to his dorm, heart pounding at a hundred miles an hour. 'Holy shit. Holy shit! I just asked Zane to a date!' he thought, congratulating himself as he walked. He entered his room noiselessly, flopping upon the bed with a book. 'I have a date, I have a date, I have a date!' he chanted in his mind while he finally began to drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Fight

**Chapter 7: Fight**

Cole found himself wandering the Sanctuary early in the morning, unable fully commit to sleep. He walked amongst the wildflowers and chess-battling dragons, eyes never fully able to pause on a subject. He wandered for hours on the grounds, checking the plants in the Gardens to lying on the grass and staring up at the sky. As he began to approach the sparring pit, sounds of battle drew him closer. He slowly walked up to the area's walls, leaning in for a look. Wu was seated on one of the many benches overlooking the pit, watching a fight as it took place. Cole seated himself beside the elder dragon, intent on watching the fight, too. Wu turned to him, smiling softly. "How are you, youngling? Have you been holding up well?" he asked. Cole nodded slowly, eyes scanning the area around them before he leaned into the man's ear. "I have a date." he whispered, Wu smiling wider. "Wonderful, Cole, wonderful! It's about time you had someone close to you." the elder dragon cheered, clearly excited with the ordeal. "I have a date with Zane, master Wu." Cole explained, seeing the shock gather on his friend's face. "Oh, dear. I cannot tell which dragon will pair with whom, but you two seem like a good match for one another. I'm sure he trusts you to protect him, and you appreciate his company. I see it every day." Wu replied, turning back to the match lower in the area. Cole smiled, turning to watch, too. His eyes lazily followed the six figures in the pit, watching them apparently push a much smaller one around. Focusing on the smaller figure, he jumped up at the sight of Zane being bullied by the other dragons again. Wu grabbed his pants leg, gesturing for him to sit down. "Sit, Cole. I wish to see if he will defend himself this time. These situations have gone on long enough, and no amount of speech will deter those dragons from their hatred of him." the elder dragon stated calmly, Cole slowly reseating himself. In the pit, a Wind, Life, two Fire and two other Earth dragons lazily pushed Zane to and fro, not causing much damage but not allowing him to leave either. One of the Fire dragons flicked his tail, sending Zane into the dirt with a thud. The Life dragon walked forward, a hand on his hip. "You should really learn to fight, Zane. Killing you will be easy for any Huva that finds you. And since you can't fly, you'd go down in a matter of seconds." the Life dragon, Lloyd jeered. Zane slowly lifted himself to his knees, dusting off his white shirt and pants. "Being a dragon is not always about looking reptilian. You must have heart, a strong and good heart, to survive this world. You do not need anger and resentment, they are pointless and damaging emotions." Zane replied, ducking as an Earth dragon swung his heavy tail at him. "Since when do you have emotions? You don't even have a beating heart, idiot!" the Earth dragon snapped, throwing a wild punch at Zane's shoulder. The Ice dragon dodged it, flipping the dragon over his shoulder. He recomposed himself, standing tall and nonthreatening. "I may not have a heart that beats, but I am just as much a dragon as you are." Zane replied, glaring at Lloyd. "How do you expect me to believe you're a dragon, Zane? You don't fly, you don't love, you don't feel, you barely live, and you just expect us to accept you as one of us?" Lloyd asked back, clicking his tongue. "Dragons are one, as a whole. Breaking us apart would result in casualties that are unneeded. If we simply thought of ourselves as a single un-" Zane was cut off by the Earth dragon swinging his tail into his gut. The Ice dragon was flung backwards, slamming heavily into the dirt. "You will never be one of us, Zane. You don't belong here. No one will ever love you, care for you, or accept you. That being said, you should just die. Just stay down, and submit to the dark, where you belong." Lloyd said, turning away. He began to walk out of the pit, leaving the four other dragons to finish the job if need be. Cole watched in awe as Zane's arms began to lift, pulling him from the dirt and helping him to stand back up. His face was hidden by the shadows of the early morning, but Cole could feel the darkness radiating from him. Zane balled his hands, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "I belong here. I am alive, I am cared for, and I am loved. And, you may not know it, but my heart does beat. It beats for him, the one I love. And you will never know that feeling, as I am finally embracing it myself, and that will leave you in the dark yourself, Lloyd." Zane hissed back, his voice venomous and sizzling with dark tones. Lloyd turned, teeth bared in a grin. "Have at me, then." he shot back, walking back down into the pit. He waited for Zane to make a move, standing stiff and bracing for an attack. Zane was standing in from of him, but then he was gone. In just seconds, he vanished. Cole scanned the area quickly, searching for his crush. Zane reappeared behind Lloyd, swinging a foot into the back of his head. The Life dragon stumbled forward into a defense position, bracing for the next attack. Again and again, Zane vanished and instantly reappeared, striking powerful blow after blow at the bully. He used no weapon, no magic and certainly didn't cheat as he pummeled the bully into the ground bit by bit. Minutes passed and Lloyd was left panting in the center of the ring, bruised and lightly cut in a few spots, glaring up at the Ice dragon. "Finish me!" he cried, clutching what appeared to be his damaged arm to his chest, eyes sparkling up at Zane. The Ice dragon wasn't much shorter than him, but for the first time in his life, he towered above someone. Shaking his head slowly, he offered the Life dragon a small white hand. "Harming you was never my intention, you must understand. Acting violently against you would be an act of treason to my people, and I will not make that mistake to you as you have made against me. You are forgiven, Lloyd, and let these pains be behind us." he stated quietly, waiting for the Life dragon to accept his offer. Lloyd's eyes pricked with tears, the male lifting his own hand to smack Zane's away as he rose to his feet steadily. "I don't get you, Zane. I accept your offer, however, I will not be disrespected in front of my peers." Lloyd replied, heading towards the edge of the pit. He nodded to the other dragons, continuing his retreat as they began to advance on the Ice dragon. Cole started to rise again, Wu blocking his path with his staff. "Sit. He can handle it." the elder dragon demanded, Cole willing himself to sit still and watch the entirety of the confrontation unfold to its final moments. The Fire and Earth dragons each took up a position on his four corners, preparing to attack. The Earth dragons were the first to lunge, charging with immense strength and power. Zane sprung into the air, launching himself over their shoulders and swinging them into the Fire dragons, sending them into a pile of tails, wings and limbs. Groggily, the Fire dragons rose to their feet, firing heated blasts as a response. Zane expertly dodged each blast, kicking rocks and dirt to hinder their line of sight. While the Fire dragons guarded themselves from his projectiles, he dropped to all fours, punching both of them in the gut. They fell back, guarded by the rising Earth dragons. The first Earth dragon dropped to all fours, the other standing tall and towering. One nodded left, the other nodding right. The first dashed off to the right, lunging at Zane from his side. The other rushed from the left, intent on taking him out with his tail. Cole watched in slow motion as Zane's back bent inhumanely backwards, the Ice dragon flipping himself over the first Earth dragon and under the second's tail. The second's tail smashed into the first's head, knocking him out. The second paused, looking confused before Zane slammed a fist into the side of his face, sending him limply into the dirt. While he was distracted, the two Fire dragons advanced, managing to knock him backward against the border of the pit, Zane's head impacting the rock with a thud. His body sagged against the border, lying limply as the Fire dragons stalked up to him, gathering firy blasts in their mouths. Cole launched himself into the pit, blocking the blow with his wings. His scales were hard enough to deflect the heat while he moved to pick Zane up, cradling him close as he rose to his feet. Baring his teeth at the Fire dragons, he sent them running out of the pit, their tails tucked between their legs. Zane's eyes carefully fluttered open, gazing upon his tertiary savior with glassy eyes. "Cole, you're here." he whispered, Cole nodding. "I saw you fight. You can damn well take care of yourself in combat, Zane. I'm proud of you." Cole replied, seeing a small smile curl at the edges of Zane's lips. "I hit my head quite hard. Perhaps some rest would do me well, before our date." the Ice dragon replied, making Cole smile. "Take all the time you need. I'll get you to your room." Cole replied, gently hoisting Zane against himself as he took to the air. It was less than five minutes to Zane's side of the dorms, Cole landing in front of the Ice dragon's door. Zane slid from his grasp, pulling out his key and unlocking the door. Shambling inside, he paused at the door to smile at Cole again. "Thank you, Cole. I will see you at the Gardens at six." he said, Cole nodding as he closed the door. Cole wandered back to the sparring pit, finding Kai playfully battling his sister in the ring. "You're getting stronger, sis. Keep it up, and you might just beat me someday." Kai encouraged, blocking a kick to his shoulder. Combat was one of the Fire dragon's best traits, opposing that of the Water dragons, who specialized in healing magic. "Getting better? You're getting cocky, Kai." Nya shot back, blocking his kick to her ribs. Cole spotted Jay not far from Nya, sitting on one of the many benches while he observed the fight. Cole seated himself beside the Lightning dragon, grinning when Jay smirked at him. "I heard you sat back and watched your crush get beat up this morning." Jay mocked, Cole growling at him deeply. "I did not sit back and watch….Wu kept me from helping until the very end. He's a damn good fighter, though. I never thought I'd fall in love with-" Cole cut himself, realizing what he was about to say. Jay grinned wickedly, leaning in close to him. "Finish that sentence." he purred, Cole slapping a hand over his own mouth. He shook his head, Jay sighing. "You've got to admit it to yourself, Cole. You love the sweetheart. When I finally admitted it to Nya, she felt the same way. You've got to...I don't know...spit it out." Jay advised, Cole nodding. "Any other love advice you want to give me while I'm sitting here?" he asked, Jay suddenly looking like he'd been punched in the gut. "I've got it! I'll tell you how to make Zane fall in love with you!" he exclaimed, gaining Kai's attention. "What the hell are you talking about, Jay? It took you two years to confess to Nya. What makes you think boulder here can do it quicker than you? He can't even admit it to himself!" Kai laughed, taking a wing slash to his shoulder. He stumbled back, grabbing Nya by the wrist and flinging her over his head. "What makes you think you can teach him better than me? It took you three months to do it yourself, with Skylar!" Jay teased, Kai charging him. Jay launched himself out of the way as Kai aimed a kick at his face, causing the Fire dragon to fly past him and into the stands. "Ow, ow, ouch, ow!" Kai cried as he rolled down the stairs and back out into the pit, landing on his ass. Jay laughed hysterically at him, clutching his stomach as Cole chuckled beside him. "Predict your outcome before you make the action, Kai. Same instance when we were fighting. Get it now?" Cole asked, Kai nodding weakly. Nya walked up to him with a smile, hauling him to his feet. "Think before you do. Mom told you that." she reminded him, watching him nod understandably as he followed her back over to sit with the rest of the crew. "Let's plan this out. Cole, what did you have in mind for the date?" Nya asked, turning to the Earth dragon. "Dinner under the stars." Cole stated quickly, earning shocked glances from the rest of the dragons present. "He's an Ice dragon, Cole. An _Ice_ dragon. You've got to do better than that." Nya groaned, facepalming herself. Jay pulled out his trusty notebook, turning to a blank page. "Alright, it's a good idea to begin with. You set up a picnic under the stars someplace special to the two of you. Nya and I will pack the food for you." Jay scribbled, Cole scowling. "What makes you think I can't do it myself?" he asked, seeing Kai smirk. "Earth dragons can't cook." he stated, grinning. Slowly, Cole looked to everyone else, watching them grin in turn. "Oh, so it's personal, now? I'll have you know that my father is the best cook in my clan, thank you very much." Cole snapped, turning his nose at the comment. "Best cook in terms of Earth dragons, Cole. Wait, I've got it!" Nya said, snatching Jay's notebook and scribbling something down. "What are you writing, sis?" Kai asked, glancing at the Water dragon. "Zane loves to cook. We can have him cook some of the Vriskeh and pack it into a basket. We'll tell him we want to surprise Wu or something, so he won't know it's for you two." Nya explained, Cole nodding in agreement. "That's sounds good. He promised to make me some, anyway." Cole replied, smirking slightly. "Alright, I'm thinking you should change pants. Maybe….put on something that matches your scales a little better. You don't wear shirts, and that's okay, but maybe take a bath?" Nya advised, Kai and Jay nodding. "I smell that bad?" Cole asked, the two nodding more frantically. "You smell like a dog that rolled in skunk spray." Kai chuckled, Cole frowning. "You guys have to tell me this stuff. I'm nose-blind to it." he whined, Nya nodding. "Agreed. Kai'll cut your hair, too. Or maybe we can get a Beauty dragon to cut it. It's too long." Nya stated, Cole nodding. "Yeah, it's been too long." he said, running a hand through his thick, long, black hair. "I'll get that set up someplace quiet. Jay, you find a Bathing Pool that he can use. Kai, get Zane to make the Vriskeh and pack it. Oh, and make sure Zane looks good too, okay?" she asked, Kai nodding. The Fire dragon looked a little shaken, as if Nya was asking him to spy on a naked female dragon at the Bathing Pool. "Kai, something wrong?" Cole asked. Kai shook his head, a blush creeping across his face. "Have you ever thought about what Zane looked like when he's not wearing his clothes? Like, imagine him at the Bathing Pools. What side would he be in, girls or boys?" Kai pondered aloud. Cole froze. He'd thought about it a couple times. What did Zane looked like undressed? He was ripped out of his thoughts by Nya smacking him on the head. "He'd be on the female side, you idiot! He's an omega!" she cried, giving Kai's head a good whack with her fist. "Right, sorry." Kai replied, grinning nervously. "You don't have to spy on him when he's naked or something, Kai. Just make sure he's getting ready, too." Jay stated, Kai losing his nervousness instantly. He stood, heading off to find the Ice dragon. "I'll meet you guys back at the Gardens Entrance at a quarter to six." he called as he wandered off. Cole also stood, Nya joining him. "Let's go find a Beauty dragon." she said, leading him off towards the Mud Pits.


	8. Chapter 8: Preparation

**Chapter 8: Preparation**

Within ten minutes, Nya had him sitting on a rock underneath a Beauty dragon, watching in horror as the female prepared her claws to cut his hair. "This'll be a first: I ain't never cut a Earth boy's hair before. You got a lot of it, mister, so I assume you want it above the ears?" the female asked, Cole looking to Nya for an answer. She approached almost cautiously, before taking up sections of his black mess. "I'd say he should have it about here, don't you think?" she asked back, Cole watching the female nod. "That's a healthy length. Allows it to grow and stay short at the same time. Alrighty, boy. Now, don't be squirming around while I'm working, get me?" the female asked, Cole nodding nervously. She paused, staring at him for a moment before taking his jaw in her hand. "Ain't nothing to be scared of, sweetheart. It'll be painless and quick, I promise ya that." she said, a faint smile crawling onto Cole's face. She moved to sit behind him, raising her claws for the "attack" on his head. "Here...we...go!" she said, Cole flinching at the sound of metal clashing together. He slammed his eyes shut, willing himself still before he heard the sound of claws being stashed again. "All done, honey! Have a look-see here for me and tell me if ya like it." the female said, Cole opening his eyes to look into a mirror. He tilted the object left and right, examining the length and shape of it against his head. "It's nice, thank you, miss." he said, a large grin curling at the female's teeth. "No problem darling! Now, if ya got friends who need a cut, just let me know! The name's Ivy, by the way." she said, shaking his hand. "Thank you, Miss Ivy, for your help. I'll see you around." Cole said, walking down the path with Nya as the Beauty dragon began to gather the massive amount of hair he'd just lost. "Alright, next: you need a bath." she said, leading him over to the Bathing Pools. She stood outside as he undressed and entered one of the larger ones, gathering some scented soap and a towel before he jumped it. He took his time, making sure he was fully clean and odorless, checking numerous times just in case it didn't work the first time. About fifteen minutes later, he was out and dressed, meeting Nya at the Dressing Room entrance. "You smell like strawberries." she said, managing to get a whiff of the soap he used. "Thanks. Better than last time you saw me?" he asked, watching her nod excitedly. Jay stood beside her, grinning wickedly at him. "What's so funny?" he asked, Jay attempting to stifle his laughter. "You look like the cleanest Earth dragon I've ever seen in my life." he replied, Cole shrugging in response. "Thanks. Anyway, has Kai reported back yet?" he asked, looking to Nya. "No. We've been waiting. I think he might be getting a little too into spying on Zane." she replied with a wink. Cole knew what she meant. To their surprise, Kai came racing down the path, tripping over his own tail and rolling the rest of the way. As Jay hauled him to his feet, he sucked in a deep breath. "I'veneverseenadragonlooklikethatinmylife!" he exclaimed, sucking in another breath to calm himself. "Slow down, Kai. What did you see?" Cole asked, sitting on the grass to listen. The others joined him, circling up. "I followed him like you said, and I made sure he made the Vriskeh, but when I tailed him to the Bathing Pools….the image is burned into my mind forever." Kai replied, grasping his head in some form of confusion. "Kai, what did you see?" Jay questioned, Kai turning to him. "He's so skinny, man. Like maybe a foot wide, skinny. His ribs were showing and the little nubs were out and his figure was so sweet." Kai trailed on. "Was he getting ready?" Nya asked, Kai nodding. "I thought his hair was brown, you know? But as soon as he got into that water, everything turned white. Skin, scales, hair….everything. I don't think I've ever seen a dragon that white before." Kai replied, trying to scrub a thought out of his brain. "Where did you last see him?" Cole asked, Kai pausing to think for a minute. "At the pools. I waited for him to finish and tailed him back to his room. I think he's finishing up in there, now." Kai replied. "Okay, good. I have about thirty minutes left until the date, so….I guess I should head to the Gardens." Cole said, glancing up at the sky for reference. "Good, we'll walk with you." Nya said, falling into step beside him as the group lumber towards their desired destination. "Alright, now, how you charm a dragon is simple: don't insult them." Jay advised. "Oh….okay. And complement them, right?" Cole asked, Kai nodding as they walked. "Don't bring the conversation towards his missing limbs. It makes him self conscious and nervous. Talk about something he would like, like cooking or the Garden." Kai added. "Say something nice about how he looks. He'll most likely mirror the complement to fit you and ask where the date is being held." Nya added. "Okay, don't insult him, complement him, and avoid the topic of his limbs. Got it." Cole mentally listed. "Good, now we've set you guys up next to a lake where you'll get a perfect view of the moon, like you said. You already know the location, but take your time getting there. The food's out and everything's been set up already, for you." Nya explained. Cole paused, turning to the trio walking beside him. "You guys really overdo it, sometimes." he grinned, causing the others to laugh. "Being normal isn't really our thing, as you should have noticed." Jay laughed. Getting to the Gardens took around fifteen minutes from their position in the Sanctuary, the trio dropping Cole at the front of the Labyrinth. "We'll see you later, big guy. Tell us how it went, okay?" Kai called as they walked off. Smiling, Cole started wandering the massive maze, glancing up at the sky periodically to check the time as he went. Hearing soft humming from somewhere deeper in the maze, he quickened his pace, walking into a strange sight. Zane sat on a log stationed under a massive willow tree, a large flower in his hand. He wore a bleached cyan hanfu with white bordering, decorated with golden snowflakes up and down the arms and chest. A large white bow was clipped neatly around his throat, adding a tiny bit of glimmer to his skin. Cole had never seen another dragon this white before. And being clean made Cole see Zane in a whole new perspective. He leaned in the opening of the Labyrinth casually, watching the Ice dragon tuck the blue lily above his right ear, and grinned to himself. Zane leaned back, looking into the water of the fountain before letting out a steamy breath. "Come here often?" Cole asked from the opening of the Labyrinth.


	9. Chapter 9: Date

**Chapter 9: Date**

"It is my favorite place, so yes, I do." Zane replied. "What do you like about it?" Cole asked. The dark of the coming sunset hid his form from Zane for now, and gave him a little room for mischief. "The plants. Looking at the plants bestows upon me a feeling of being….more alive than I am." Zane replied. "How so?" Cole asked. "They are delicate, yet resilient. They are beautiful, yet dangerous. I admire them." Zane replied. "They're beautiful. But not as much as you are." Cole said, cracking a grin. A strange expression crossed Zane's face when he looked up, Cole watching as it slowly melted into recognition. "Cole, you came to get me." he quickly said, his hand slowly sliding up to cover his mouth. "Shocked?" Cole asked back, Zane giving a small nod in response. "You received a haircut." Zane replied, changing the subject. Cole walked to stand beside him, offering a hand. "Yeah, I thought shedding a little of the hair would be a good idea. Well, shall we go?" he asked, Zane gently taking his hand and standing beside him. Zane allowed the Earth dragon to lead him towards the forest, settling him down on a large blanket next to a large lake. The moon was beginning to rise brightly in the sky, illuminating their environment. As Zane sat, he observed the setting. "You selected a beautiful venue, Cole. It's calm and peaceful here. I like it." he stated. "Glad you do." Cole said, turning around with two bowls of Vriskeh in his hands. Handing one to Zane, he set a lantern full of fireflies between them, watching them dance a little before beginning to eat. Zane sat for a long while, staring at the bowl of soup-like food. "This is…." he began before Cole cut him off. "Yeah, Nya said you cook pretty well and it would make good date food. Sorry she had to trick you into it. That's my fault, really." Cole explained. A light blue blush formed on Zane's cheeks as he began to eat, staring out at the illuminated lake. Once they finished their food, Cole leaned back on the blanket, staring at the sky before turning to Zane. "So, tell me a little about yourself. Something I wouldn't know already." he requested. "I have no family." Zane replied, eyes glued to the sky. "Really? No parents? Siblings?" Cole asked back. Zane shook his head. "None. I never had any. I was abandoned at birth, being left to die in the Frozen Wastelands as a child." Zane replied. "Oh. I had a little sister, a dad and a mom. My little sis went off and got herself mated to a big guy, mom died in her childbirth, and dad died naturally." Cole replied. "You must be lonely, then." Zane said. "Not as much as you are." Cole replied, shooting Zane a grin. "I've lived at the Sanctuary for most of my life. I've been there for sixteen years, since I was rescued from a traveling merchant." Zane said. "What was it like, to be at a black market?" Cole asked. "Frightening. Humans are terrible creatures. I watched them beat other creatures horribly, even to death sometimes, while they were locked in cages laced with magic." Zane replied. The imagery of that statement made Cole's stomach turn. "What happened to you there?" he asked. "I was locked in a small cage. My limbs were restrained with Fire Chains that the merchant had bought from another. He'd used magic to strengthen their power to leave me helpless. He knew a small amount of information about my species, but clearly not enough. Another merchant, specializing in dragon limbs, arrived and requested mine for a large sum of money. My captor was greedy. He wasn't intelligent. He held me down and used a blade made for Fire dragons to cut off my limbs. He did not offer me medical treatment, so I was left to heal myself, even in my weakened state. My wings and tail shattered not long after he detached them from me, forcing him to lose the money he desired. After that, he left me in the cage. While we were traveling on a mountaintop, he chose to abandon me in my bonds and leave, since I was no longer useful to him. I had no strength left to escape. I was left in that cage for twelve days. I had no hope of survival….until _they_ found me." Zane explained. "Who found you?" Cole asked, listening intently. "It began with Jay. He'd been flying overhead, looking for a friend, when he'd seen my cage. He'd called for Kai once he'd inspected the contents, since he wouldn't be able to open it himself. Nya had accompanied Kai to the area and insisted upon helping him. Together, they rescued me and brought me to Wu's Sanctuary. Since then, I've been assisting any way I can, in hopes of repaying my debts to them." Zane finished. "You don't have to do that, you know. They're just happy that you're alive. You don't have to spend your whole life making it up to them." Cole advised. "I have nothing else to do." Zane replied. Cole paused, turning to look at him. 'You have so much to do. Why would you think less of yourself?' he thought, eyes ghosting over Zane's robes. "You can do other things. What do you like to do?" he asked instead. Zane hesitated, glancing down at his lap. "Work." he replied. "I meant something like a hobby." Cole said, trying again. "I love to read. I've read over seventy thousand books so far in my lifetime." Zane replied. "That's impressive. What's your favorite book?" Cole asked. "The Parasitology Series, by Mira Grant." Zane replied. Slowly, their conversation drove into other subjects of interest, such as travel and cooking techniques. And, little by little, Cole scooted his way over to sit beside Zane, allowing his massive form to wrap around the Ice dragon in a comforting embrace. "Being with you makes me feel happy." Cole suddenly said after a few moments of silence. "I agree." Zane replied, gently leaning back against him. "Would you like to warm up a little?" Cole asked, Zane twisting around to stare at him confusedly. "I am always cold, Cole. How could I possibly warm up?" Zane asked. Cole grinned wide, scooping up the Ice dragon in his arms and lumbering off into the woods a short way. "Where are we going?" Zane asked, a slight bit of panic in his voice. "You'll remember when you see it." Cole said, gently setting Zane down on the grass. He walked up to a boulder he'd seen less than a month ago, pushing it aside. Steam rose from the volcanic water underneath, spraying them slightly with hot air. "Care for a dip?" Cole asked, Zane blushing a deep blue. Sliding out of his trousers, Cole slowly entered the pit, leaning up against the side of the pool with a sigh. Zane dipped his feet in to begin with, looking to Cole with a relaxed expression. "We haven't done this in awhile. I thought it might be good to do on a date." Cole explained. Zane's blush deepened as he stood up, carefully unhooking his robe from his body. Letting it fall to the ground, he stepped into the water, sinking down with a sigh. "Not so shy anymore, huh?" Cole teased, Zane meeting him with a smirk. "Not in front of you." Zane replied, carefully making his way over to Cole's spot. To the Earth dragon's surprise, Zane slid into his lap, leaning his head against his muscular chest. "A cuddler, too?" Cole asked, Zane curling closer to him. "Can you feel it?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Feel what?" Cole asked back, raising an eyebrow. "My heartbeat." Zane replied, reaching up to gently guide the Earth dragon's hand down to rest against his chest. True to his word, Cole felt slow pulsations against his palm. "In the sparring pit, you said it beats for the one you love." Cole said. "Yes." Zane replied. "Which means, you love me?" Cole asked. Zane's blush deepened, spreading across the whole of his face and bathing it in a deep red glow. "I-I….yes." Zane replied, looking away. Cole grinned, lifting his hand to cup Zane's chin. "There's no reason to be embarrassed about loving me, Zane." Cole said, tilting Zane's head up so their eyes could meet. "Why?" Zane asked back. "Because I love you, too." Cole replied, bending down and pulling Zane into a slow yet passionate kiss. He could feel the Ice dragon struggling to kiss him back in the shock of the situation, so he pulled back to let air pass between them. Zane reached up and let several fingers ghost across his own lips, examining the strange feeling of newfound intimacy. "What was that?" he asked, looking to Cole for an answer. "A kiss, Zane. It's called a kiss." Cole replied, cracking a smile. "Can-can we do that again?" Zane asked, a blush crawling up Cole's face. "Yeah." he replied, bending down and mashing his lips against the Ice dragon's once more.


	10. Chapter 10: Dance

**Chapter 10: Dance**

To his surprise, Zane actually began to kiss him back. He allowed the smaller dragon to experimentally explore his mouth by separating his jaws, giving a rumbling groan when their tongues began to dance around each other. The mixing feelings of hot and cold were dizzying to his brain, the Earth dragon realizing that heat was pooling in his lower regions and giving a nervous shift of his hips to try and hide it. With Zane sitting directly on his lap, that was a little bit of a challenge. Zane pulled away at the sensation of shift, looking down into the water with a strange expression. "Did you just shift your hips?" he asked, Cole nodding. "Oh. I noticed a strange sensation below me and thought I should investigate. This is quite a pleasant activity, but is this all there is?" Zane asked. Cole thought for a moment. "There are other things we can do." he purred, letting a rumble vibrate his chest. "How would we do those things?" Zane asked, letting out a squeak when Cole picked him up and lumbered out of the water. He lay the Ice dragon gently on the grass, pulling on his pants. Zane slipped on his robe, looking to him quizzically. "Follow me." Cole said, taking Zane's hand. The Ice dragon followed striking close behind as they made their way back to the Sanctuary, walking into one of the Breeding Nests and shutting the door with a soft click. Cole knew the construction of the nests: soundproof and sturdy. Zane glanced nervously at the large bed, walking to sit on it. Candles lit the room well, giving a warm glow to the heavy surfaces of the walls and floor. "What are we doing here?" Zane asked, looking around the room. Cole gently pushed him back on the bed, pinning him down with his hips. "If I do something you don't like, tell me. Okay?" he asked, Zane nodding. The Earth dragon grinned, bending down and running his tongue over the side of Zane's throat. The Ice dragon let out a pleasant humming sound, eyes fluttering closed while he turned his head to allow more access. "Do-do that again, please." Zane whispered. Cole smirked inwardly, running his teeth over the sensitive skin on the other shoulder. Zane shuddered against him, letting out a steamy breath beside him. Taking his time, Cole removed his clothing, gently moving to slip Zane out of his robe. He discarded the clothing on the floor, carefully running his hands over Zane's small frame. As small as he was, Zane was pretty fit. Cole took his time examining every extent of the other's body, feeling the cold skin rise a couple levels in temperature. "You okay?" he asked, Zane nodding back. Cole worked his way back up to Zane's shoulders, trailing kisses and small bites along his pale scales. While he was distracted, Zane's stiff hands dipped down to ghost over his abs and hips, his thin fingers working away at the tight muscles in need of relaxation. The Earth dragon groaned into the other's ear, reaching up to massage his oval shaped ear flaps while he ground down against him. The mewl Zane let out was music to Cole's ears. He ghosted a hand over Zane's stomach, allowing his hand to trail down to the patch of scales that naturally covered his treasure. Cole had long let that patch of scales dissolve, allowing the Ice dragon to gaze at him in all his naked glory. He gently tugged at it, feeling the scales give under the small amount of pressure he provided. Leaning up a bit so he could look Zane in the eyes, he presented a calm and trusting expression. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, eyes meeting Zane's. Zane paused, glancing down to gaze at the spot Cole's hand currently resided. His eyes turned to meet the Earth dragon's again, face flushing cyan. "I am." he finally said. Cole distracted him with a series of kisses while he pushed a finger inside the body beneath him, hearing Zane hiss in pain. "Breathe. If you breathe, you'll relax faster." Cole advised, Zane taking a shuddering breath. Cole felt the muscle relax, so he pushed further, adding another appendage. Over the course of several minutes, he felt Zane's body give into his coaxing stretch of four fingers, meeting the preparation he desired. Aligning himself with Zane's body, he paused to look Zane in the eye. The Ice dragon's eyes were clear as day and shimmering brightly in the light, meeting his own. "Are you ready?" he asked. As soon as Zane nodded, he shoved in. His wings flared out to his sides, his tail dropping heavily to the floor as he forced himself all the way inside. "Ow!" Zane cried out in pain, legs wrapping around Cole's hips and arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders. "It's okay. I'll give you time. Take your time." Cole whispered into his lover's ear. Zane whined, his body beginning to adjust to the stretch. Even with all the preparation, Cole was still huge compared to Zane. After a few minutes, he felt Zane lean back against the bed, arms splayed above his head. Looking down, Cole could see himself poking through the skin of Zane's stomach, the bulge a comparable size to a baseball. 'Holy shit.' he thought, making note of their differing body sizes. 'He's probably the smallest person who's ever tried this.' he thought, glancing down to make sure the Ice dragon wasn't bleeding. A thin layer of sweat glinted off Zane's skin as he lie on his back, arms bent beside his head while he waited for Cole to finish adjusting. "You….are very large. I am very surprised I managed to do this with you, without causing injury to myself or you." he said, his voice breathy and slow. "I'm surprised I didn't kill you. I've heard of other Earth dragons trying this with other species….some even die." Cole replied. "I do not die easily." Zane replied with a small smirk. "Let's hope you don't. It's going to get a little rough from here." Cole replied, pulling out and slamming back in. Zane let out a gasp, Cole taking his hips gently in his massive hands. He repeated the action a little faster, Zane replying with a mewl. He picked up the pace, setting it brutally quick, and essentially pounding the Ice dragon into the mattress. The sounds that tumbled from Zane's lips were only fuel to Cole's fire, egging him to claim his new lover as his own. Just as he was reaching his climax, he leaned over the Ice dragon, using his tongue to select a spot to place his mark. He located the pulse point with his tongue, leaning back up as Zane mewled into his ear. Shoving all the way in, he let out a roar, releasing in three heavy spurts into the body below him. Bending forward, his teeth located the pulse point, crushing it. Blood spurted into his mouth, forcing him to swallow as Zane's voice cried out beside his head, high pitched and squeaky. Holding Zane there for a few seconds, he released him to gaze at his work. A deep purple and blue bite mark sat on the Ice dragon's shoulder close to his collarbone, outlining his canines and showing off his power. Cole felt himself smile, leaning down to gently nuzzle Zane's cheek. The Ice dragon's eyes lazily moved to gaze at him, a small smile forming on his lips. "I choose you." Cole said, smiling broadly. "And I'll choose you, over and over and over." Zane added. "Without pause, without doubt, in a heartbeat." Cole added. "I'll keep choosing you." Zane finished, curling into the Earth dragon's chest as he lie down beside him. "Always." Cole said. "Always." Zane said, closing his eyes. Cole pulled the covers up and wrapped Zane in his arms, allowing the Ice dragon to absorb his warmth and him to absorb his cold. 'Sometimes I look at you and wonder: how can you be so cute all the damn time?' Cole thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Request

**Chapter 11: Request**

Cole awoke to the shifting of the cold body next to him, feeling a pair of hands slowly retract themselves from his chest. He squinted an eye open, spotting Zane heading for the bathroom, in nothing but his scales. Smirking, he sat up, quietly slipping from the bed and tiptoeing towards the bathroom door. Zane stood at the mirror, examining the claim mark Cole had left on his throat. His hand ghosted over the smooth skin several times, Cole picking up on a few painful hisses in response to the touch. He watched as the Ice dragon lifted a hand to rest against the mark, a blue blush crawling up his cheeks. "You chose me. Even though I am broken and useless, you chose me over everyone else." he whispered. He looked down at his feet, tears swelling in his eyes. "I don't think you're useless or broken, Zane." Cole said, stepping into the room. The Ice dragon whipped around, panic in his features. As Cole approached him, he shrank against the sink, tears dripping openly down his face. "Please, do not harm me." he whispered, trying to hold back the tears by covering his face. Gently prying his hands from his lover's face, Cole pulled him into a warm hug, rubbing his back soothingly. "I would never hurt you. I would never let harm come to you. I would never hate you. I don't think of you as anything but beautiful and wondrous and interesting. If you ever think otherwise of yourself, come find me and tell me, okay?" Cole asked, offering his deepest comforts to his new lover. Zane sniffled against him, shuddering when Cole's hand ran over his wing nubs. "I promise." he whispered, gulping down his fear and looking up at the massive Earth dragon. Cole used his thumb to wipe the tears away, glancing at the shower. "And I promise you that I will take care of you, forever." he replied, turning Zane slowly towards the shower. "Now, how about a hot bath and breakfast together? Surely we shouldn't go out in just our scales, right?" he joked, Zane's mouth curling up into a smile. "Of course." Zane replied, moving to switch on the water. Cole offered the Ice dragon some privacy to bathe alone after their night of intimacy, hoping that he would simply shake off the feelings of despair and return to a happier mood. When Zane emerged from the shower after ten minutes, Cole marveled in the sparkle of the Ice dragon's scales. "Your turn." Zane stated, stepping off to the side to dress himself while Cole headed for the bathroom. Taking his own time in the shower, he made sure to scrub off his feelings of regret and the grime coating his scales, emerging to find the nest empty of his lover. A note rested on the bed, expertly written:

Cole,

I received a summons from Master Wu while you were bathing. I apologize in leaving you, but the summons was urgent and I had to leave quickly. I hope to see you at breakfast!

~Zane

'Damn.' Cole thought, dressing himself and heading back towards the dining hall. He quickly met Jay, Kai and Nya at their usual table, the three staring at him creepily while he ate. "What?" he finally asked, swallowing half of an orange. "How did it go?" Nya asked. "Did you kiss? Tell me you guys kissed!" Jay exclaimed. Kai smacked the Lightning dragon on the head and grinned. "Don't be so immature about it. It went well, right?" the Fire dragon asked, eyes full of curiosity. Cole put down his tray and picked up his coffee cup. "It went well, yeah. We had our date by the lake and even went somewhere special to us…." Cole said, trailing off. "How did he look?" Nya asked. Cole took a moment to ponder the right words. "Beautiful. Stunning. Delicate. Extravagant. I'm running out of words for him." Cole said with a smirk. "And….what did you guys do?" Jay asked, finally butting in. "It started with the dinner, then we got into a hot springs we used to go to together. I got a little frisky and he went with it. And we ended up taking it all the way back to a breeding nest." Cole explained. Jaws dropped all around. "Did you do it?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do what?" Cole asked. Kai opened his mouth and made a biting motion. Cole's face flushed red and he grinned nervously. "Surprisingly, he let me. It's a good looking one, too. You'll be surprised to see it, if he shows you." Cole replied, Kai making a "praise you" motion with his hands. "Wait, so you two are….mates?" Nya asked, Cole nodding. "I never thought he'd choose someone so different from himself. This is great!" she cried, clapping her hands excitedly. Jay leaned forward and smirked at him. "You know, the bigger the mate, the less other dragons mess with the omega." he whispered. Nya yanked him back and slapped his arm playfully. "Don't be like that! If Zane chooses to get into trouble, then he chooses to be protected by Cole." she laughed as Jay rubbed the smack mark. Their voices dropped as Zane walked into the building, clean and presentable in every way. He gathered himself a tray and wobbled to the table, slowly seating himself beside Cole. "You alright, Zane? You're walking a little weird." Jay asked, Zane adjusting himself in his seat to make himself comfortable. "I was hoping you wouldn't be able to notice that my balance is off." Zane replied, taking a bite of fruit. "Not notice? You look like you can barely walk." Nya added, raising an eyebrow when the Ice dragon smiled mischievously. "You could say that Cole was a little rough last night. I am indeed much smaller than him, for certain." Zane said, widening his smile as he looked to Cole. Choking on his coffee, Cole's face flushed red as he coughed to regain his breath. "Oh? A little rough….with you?" Kai purred, glaring at the Earth dragon angrily. "Only a small amount. I assumed being an Earth dragon of that size takes a tremendous amount of control to prevent breaking anything. I am quite surprised we managed as well as we did." Zane replied. Nya's ears pricked forward as she grinned at Zane. "Zane, I know it's personal, but can we see it?" she asked. Zane pondered for a moment before pulling back the right side of his hanfu, revealing the dangerous-looking mark. "Holy shit!" Kai cried, several dragons turning to glance at him before returning to their business. "Oh my god. It looks so painful." Nya added, hands covering her mouth in horror. "It's not actually super painful to an omega to be given a claim mark, Nya. Once they receive it, the pain fades over time but the mark doesn't, allowing them to carry the impression of their mate's power on their bodies." Jay explained. "Quite right, Jay. It is a little painful, due to placement, but otherwise numb." Zane added with a small smile. Cole turned to his mate, giving him a stern look. "So, what was that summons about this morning?" he asked. "Master Wu wanted me to investigate rumors of a Huva and Maic group forming to our south. I found no evidence of them having been there, so it seems all is safe." Zane replied. Cole let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "Great. We really don't want Huva around, especially if they're trying to add Maics to their ranks for the extra support. I'd hate to kill them, but that's how it has to be sometimes." he replied. The Earth dragon caught the somewhat angry glance of the Fire dragon sitting across from him, the man turning halfway around to hide his fury. "Kai, take a walk with me, would you?" Cole asked the male, standing up. Kai nodded, standing and following him out to the front of the building. They began to slowly walk around the perimeter of the Sanctuary, Kai glancing nervously at the surround plant life outside the magic barrier. "Something's bothering you. Don't think that I haven't noticed. What's wrong?" the Earth dragon began, sitting on a log acting as a bench. Kai sat beside him, unwilling to calm down. "I lost my mother and my father to Maics being led by Huva. I nearly lost Nya to them, too. I can't take another loss like that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost someone close to me." Kai admitted, holding his head in his hands. Cole lifted a hand and rested it on the dragon's shoulder. "If it comes down to a fight, I won't see my people lose. I've lost important people, too, and I'm not willing to let humans do this to us anymore." Cole stated firmly. Kai turned to him, roughly yanking him forward into a tight hug. "Thank you, Cole. That means a lot to me." he whispered in the Earth dragon's ear. Wrapping his arms around the Fire dragon, Cole smiled back. "No problem, hothead." he replied. Cole turned his head when he noticed footsteps approaching from behind him, turning to see Wu standing with his cane a few feet away. Kai shot up, quickly dipping his head in a respectful bow. "Master Wu! Sorry, we didn't see your approach." he said, keeping his gaze on his feet. Wu gave a warm smile, gesturing for the Fire dragon to raise his head. "I've seen that your parents raised you well, dear Kai, but the time for formalities has long passed. We are friends, and should treat each other as such. I am not higher than you in status, we are equal, youngling." Wu chuckled, Cole noticed the grinding of Kai's teeth in annoyance of the name. "I'm not that young, either, Master." Kai replied with a grin. "I know. Yet, you are much younger than me." Wu said with a smirk. Kai gave up, smiling warmly at the elderly man. "Do you need something from us?" Cole asked, interjecting into the silence. "Indeed I do. The rumors about Huva and Maics working together to hunt Dragons is getting stronger. Some friends came to me with reports about a large group to the south of us. Zane was unable to find them. I was hoping I could trust you two to look from the air." Wu said, Kai nodding. "Count on us, Master." the Fire dragon said, dipping his head as the man walked onward. They were alerted to the rest of the group approaching from their right, Jay leading them to meet. "You guys went on a long walk. Everything alright?" Jay asked. "Yeah, we're good." Cole replied casually. "We've got a mission from Master Wu. We'll have to see you later, probably at dinner." Kai said, Nya nodding. "Have fun, then. I'm going to show Zane how to do a little Water magic to protect himself when he really needs it." Nya replied. Cole paused to glance at the Ice dragon, meeting eyes with his curious and soul-reading expression. "Be safe, both of you." he said, allowing Nya to lead him towards the creek that ran beside the Sanctuary. "Shall we?" Cole asked, Kai nodding back. They took to the sky in quick wingbeats, launching themselves into the clouds where the air was thin and maneuverable. Cole halted in midair, glancing around to look before looking at Kai. "Ready?" he asked. Kai's eyes lit up with a flame he recognised as competition, the Fire dragon nodding back. "I'll race you. Onetwothreego!" he cried, shooting off into the sky while leaving Cole behind. "Come back here, flames-for-brains!" Cole cried, taking off after him, a smile etched on his face.


	12. Chapter 12: Mission

**Chapter 12: Mission**

They raced through the air southernward for several hours, eyes scanning the grassy terrain for signs of human activity. "I don't see anything, do you?" Kai called from his right. Drifting over by dipping his right wing downward, Cole shot him a worried expression. "I hope they don't hear us because of your shouting." he said, suddenly smiling. "You bastard! That's not funny!" Kai laughed, punching him in the shoulder. Wobbling slightly, Cole smirked again. "Maybe we should take it to the ground level. They could be hiding under the trees or something." he suggested, Kai nodding in agreement. They drifted expertly towards the ground, landing with soft thuds onto the wet dirt. Kai's ears shot up in an alerted fashion, his hand jerking up to halt Cole's footsteps. Cole bit his tongue to silence himself, waiting for Kai to signal peace. "I heard something." he whispered, ears pricking to the left. He roughly grabbed Cole's arm, knocking him to the ground and pinning him down by lying on his legs. Cole refused to make noise, ears straining to hear the noise Kai was picking up. Fire dragons had awesome hearing, be it that they had to pick up the sounds of others of their species readying for a breath attack, just by hearing the gas gather in their throats. Cole's ears finally pricked upward at the sound of loud footsteps, possibly made by heavy boots, crunching past them at least a dozen feet away. The grass they lie in was tall enough to conceal Cole's massive form, allowing the footsteps to pass without noticing either of them. "Everything in place?" one voice asked. The voice was gruff and scrapy, possibly from old age. "Of course it is. I know how to calculate everything out. The troops are armed to the teeth with weapons those dragons can only dream of, and have orders to take what they want. With my Huva and your Maics, we'll be unstoppable." a second voice replied. The second voice was more rounded and sociable, like it was often used in conferences or meetings to gain someone's trust. "How many cages did you bring?" the first asked. "Over thirty. We're prepared to take all of them in, Master Chen." the second replied. "Good. I hope to see them in those cages before tomorrow night. My men have orders to work closely with yours on the plan. And, do not fret, they are also armed well, dear Ronin." the first said. "Great! We can use all the help we can get!" the second replied. The two voices passed quickly by their hiding place, trailing off into the distance. Kai slowly sat up beside him, eyes blown wide in fear. "They're going to attack the Sanctuary." he said. Cole stood up beside him, cracking his knuckles. "Let's go. We have to warn them before they attack. We have to be prepared." he said, taking off into the air. Kai followed, the two circling through the clouds to get a location of the camp the Huva and Maics were staying in. Dozens of tiny yellow lights lit up sections of the forest, indicating an army of over two hundred. "Shit, there's so many of them!" Kai hissed, following Cole as they broke the circle and headed back towards their home. "We'd better book it then." Cole called, picking up as much speed as he could muster as he boosted towards Kai. Being a smaller dragon had its benefits, especially speed during flight. Kai may have been faster than him, but with the wind blowing behind his huge body, he gained a little more of a boost than the Fire dragon, sending him soaring quickly past the male. They would have time for a race later: their main priority was getting back to the Sanctuary and making sure everyone was alright. 'Please be safe.' Cole prayed. They managed to cut their time of return in half, landing quickly on the Sanctuary grounds and running through the magic barrier, only to gaze upon a sight they didn't expect. At least eighty percent, if not more, of the windows in the dorms and every other building had been broken, some having been set fire to and sending up great plumes of smoke. Several dragon, Huva and Maic bodies lie on the ground, surrounded by pools of blood and the discarded weapons of their attackers. "Nya! Nya!" Kai cried, racing for the dorms at full speed. Cole attempted to keep up with him, but the adrenaline of the Fire dragon left him in the dust as he shot up staircase after staircase of their sleeping quarters. He found Kai again on the third floor, standing in the doorway of Room 321. His eyes were full of tears and his mouth was already spewing with flames he couldn't fire, his back turned to the Earth dragon. Slowly, Cole approached him, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. Kai whipped around and made to sock him in shock, Cole catching his fist and pulling him into a hug. "It's alright. You're okay. We're okay. Calm down, I'm sure they're fine." he whispered soothingly into the dragon's ear, feeling him relax a little at the words. "I should have been here. I should have helped fend them off." Kai replied after he finally calmed down enough to speak. "We were on a mission. It wasn't your fault." Cole offered in consolation. "You're right. It was that bastard Ronin and his master Chen!" Kai cried out, rage taking the form of flames engulfing his scalp. His hair burned brightly like a nova ready to implode, his magic searching for another outlet to base his anger on and expel itself. They slowly walked down to the ground level, checking each of the dragon bodies that lie in the dirt for signs of life. Cole recognised one as the Smoke dragon he'd met before: Ash. The dragon had apparently taken a sword to the heart, falling to the ground face first and dying instantly. Cole was staring at the young dragon's body before him when he distantly picked up footsteps approaching from the east, whipping around with his fist raised. Wu easily blocked his blow, smacking him upside the head to knock him out of it. "Master Wu!" Kai cried, running to the elderly dragon with tears in his eyes. "You came back. I was so worried that the two of you wouldn't return." Wu said, his smile long gone. Cole gently took the dragon's hand, looking him in the eye. "We were too late, Master. We learned of an attack the Huva and Maics were planning on the Sanctuary, but returning took too long in our mission to warn you. We had no idea they were already here, Master. I-I'm sorry." the Earth dragon said, wiping the tears from his eyes with his other hand. "I learned of the attack while I was out walked earlier this morning. The Huva attacked first, and managed to take a few of us down with them before we could escape into the forest. When the Maics arrived as a second wave, they rushed into the forest and took at least a dozen in cages before leaving the rest." Wu explained. "So, most escaped?" Cole asked, eyes widening. Wu took his time in smiling. "Yes." he said, turning to the woods. "You may come out now." he called into the trees. Dragon after dragon came walking out of the shadowy cover of the forest, each looking a little battered and beaten, but otherwise still healthy. Kai's eyes frantically searched the crowd as most dragons chose to reunite with their loved ones, Cole sticking close by him to help. "Kai!" a shrill voice rang out in the noise. Kai's head whipped around and an expression of relief washed over his features, the Fire dragon rushing through the mass of others to meet the voice. Cole followed him, slowed by his size and the sheer amount of dragons that managed to escape the massacre, discovering him wrapped around his sister a few minutes later. "I thought I lost you." he was whispering to her, unwilling to let her go as tears openly flowed down both their cheeks. "I'm sorry. They took Jay. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." Nya whispered back, Kai gently wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Who else did they take?" Cole asked as he approached. His gut told him that more than just simple friends had been taken in the attack. Seeing him, Nya stood and cautiously pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry." she whispered. Her expression said it all: they'd taken _him_. They'd taken Zane. "They're going to pay for this." Cole growled, his wings fluttering in his anger. "Count me in." Kai added, cracking a dangerous grin. "I'm not going to let them get away with taking Jay." Nya finished, standing straight up and wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. "And what do you plan to do, younglings?" Wu's voice asked as the elder dragon approached. "Take them out any way we can. They don't get to do this to us anymore. We're tired of it." Nya replied, grinding her teeth. "We have friends and family as much as they do. Their right to destroy what we have is gone." Kai added. "This is the end of their assaults on us. Humans have no power over us anymore. We ruled the sky, water, earth and fire once. We can do it again." Cole finished. "I suppose you'd have a desire to create a plan to prevent any more dragon deaths on our part, yes?" Wu asked, Cole nodding. "One thing Earth dragons are good at is war. Kai, Nya? Gather the other dragons as closely as you can. I'll talk to them about what we're going to do." Cole requested. Kai and Nya separated, walking through the crowd to inform the other dragons of the meeting that would take place soon. Wu stood close to Cole the whole time as he drew maps with Sky dragons and created plans of attack for both Huva and Maic with multiple species of powerhouse dragons. Once most of the planning was over, Wu approached Cole from the side. "It seems that you have grown up after all, Cole." Wu began. Cole nodded, heart throbbing from the lack of knowledge in the location of his mate. "Zane has been captured. I know from experience that dragons with missing limbs are considered useless to humans. He will not have much time once our attack begins. Cole, I want you to be the one to rescue him." Wu added, Cole lowering his head to look him in the eye. "Why? Any of our soldiers could do the job as equally as I could." Cole asked back. "Cole, I need you to listen carefully. Ice dragon biology is very different from most species. They give off a signal that only their mates can follow, which allows for quick location pinpointing. If one of the other dragons tried to find him naturally, they wouldn't get to him in time. I'm counting on you to find that signal and get to him before he no longer exists in this world." Wu explained. "I'll do my best." Cole replied. Wu still looked nervous in the slight, so Cole paused to question him. "Something is bothering you, Master. What is it?" he asked. "Kai relayed the names of the leaders to me. Ronin and Chen." Wu stated. "Yeah, scary guys. What about them?" Cole asked back. "Chen is the Master of a group of Maics known as the Ambers. These particular Maics are known for dealing in dragon based goods in multiple black markets underground." Wu explained. "And Ronin? Who is he?" Cole asked, interested. "Ronin is the leader of a group of Huva known as the Vermillion Army. His disciples are trained to kill dragons on sight with highly advanced weapons and excessive training in martial arts. Few dragons have ever walked away from him without losing something, either a life or a limb. I fear, if we are to encounter him, that he will seek the more rare dragons to take limbs from to sell on the black market." Wu confessed. Cole froze. "Do you think this could be the guy that cut Zane's wings and tail off?" he asked nervously. An alarmed look crossed Wu's face and he glanced at the forest to avoid looking at the Earth dragon. "He barely escaped the last time. And that's only because the man didn't evaluate the pricelessness of an Ice dragon's heart." Wu replied. "Ronin could have been the one to hurt him. Ronin could have been the one to cut off my mate's wings and tail and leave him looking like that." Cole added. "I do not doubt it." Wu replied.


	13. Chapter 13: Realization

**Chapter 13: Realization**

Zane hadn't seen it coming. He'd been walking through the forest as he usually did, in search of some particular species of berry Master Wu had requested he find for a special ointment. He'd heard the footsteps approaching him from behind, his ears pricking up at the heaviness of them. 'Cole? Are you back already?' he'd thought, standing up straight to face the approacher. When he'd turned, however, he was met with a sword swinging downward towards his head, of which he managed to dodge and knock his assailant back a few feet. "Who are you?" he'd asked, curious of the man's identity. And yes, it was a man. His scent and stature gave that cleanly away. "I'm nobody." the man had replied. Zane had tilted his head, analyzing his response. "That's incorrect. If you were no one, you would not exist. You are standing here before me, speaking and moving with a solid shape, so in fact, you do exist. In other words, you are someone. The question, as I repeat it is: Who are you?" he'd replied. The man's hands tightened on his sword and he'd charged, intent on death. Zane had kicked him in the gut, sending him sprawling into the bushes and down a small hill. He'd felt something hot impact the back of his head. He'd fallen to the ground, unable to move as they bound him and dragged him off to who-knows-where. He'd awoken hours later to the cries of fellow dragons, dizzily opening his eyes to having been hung by his wrists from a metallic pipe in a tent. The chains binding his wrists were not painful, nor were they cutting his circulation. His head was swirling as he gathered his thoughts, reconstructing the earlier events. His feet were sitting flat on the ground, keeping him upright as he swayed almost drunkenly. Once his vision had calmed and his ears were sharp again, he managed a look around his prison. Human voices were walking freely past the tent he was being held in, indicating a camp of some sort. The fabrics making up most of the tent were well sewn, most likely expensive and fitting of a general or lord. He'd recognised two guards' forms standing outside the tent door, each holding a strange looking spear and a shield. That's when he'd heard the cries of his fellow kin again. It sounded like females in distress, males desperate for revenge, and children begging to be freed of their prisons. The cries brought a sad thought to the Ice dragon's mind, willing him to think of his own freedom. He watched as a man entered the tent, a large hat thrown over his face and scalp. He carried two small knives on each hip and a crossbow on his back, along with a quiver to arm it. The arrows were made of metal, more for killing than for harming. He pulled a chair from a desk sitting in the corner of the room, placing it backwards facing several feet in front of the Ice dragon before seating himself front facing upon it. "How'd ya sleep, darling?" the man asked. His accent indicated that he was from southernward Ninjago, possibly towards the mountainous ranges that bordered the inner cities. "It is not named sleeping when someone is knocked unconscious. However, my head has stopped swaying, so I can say I feel alright at the moment." Zane replied. "Good. I didn't mean to cause ya harm, darling. My disciple was a little angry at the notion of being kicked off the Elite team, and wanted to vent in some way." the man explained. "I have friends to understand the meaning of the word "vent". To expel one's feelings allows one to move on from an unpleasant event." Zane admitted. The man made a face under the hat, adjusting his shoulders into a more relaxed position. "Ya know, I didn't recognise ya value until I saw ya. Ice dragons happen to be the rarest in the world, at the moment." the man stated. "I understand that my species was destroyed long ago. Being the last has its issues, as you can see. I am not a complete dragon, and for that, I must apologize. I cannot offer you much in your quest to claim segments of my physical body." Zane admitted. "I'm sorry, too, since I didn't get how valuable ya were the last time I saw ya." the man replied. Zane's eyes went wide at his final comment, scanning frantically over the man's body in front of him. "You….were the one who did this to me. You….Ronin…." was all he could manage to say. "I don't want pieces of ya, darling. I want ya. All of ya." the man replied, lifting his hat to expose a sly smile underneath. Zane froze in his position, unwilling to move in the presence of the hunter. "Miss me, darling? I sure missed ya. Listen, about last time, I really am sorry about that." Ronin said, slipping off his hat and hanging it on the back of the chair. Zane took in the man's face: his high cheekbones, pinkish skin, unshaved beard, demanding brown eyes, his wide nose, his sculpted brown eyebrows, and the eyepatch he always wore to hide his one mistake. "No. It cannot be you. You-" Zane began before the man cut him off. "Cut off ya accessories and left ya to die on a hilltop? Yeah, that's me." Ronin finished for him. He stood up, casually strutting his way over to stand in front of the Ice dragon. Bending down to be at Zane's eye level, he cracked a sickeningly sly grin. Zane's eyes were wide and glowing bright with fear, his body unwilling to move at his command. "Ya still scared of me, ain't ya? Don't ya worry, darling, I'm going to take real good care of ya from now on." Ronin promised, taking hold of Zane's chin and gently pressing his lips to the Ice dragon's forehead. Zane lifted his foot and roughly kicked the man in the testicles, watching him slide backwards on the ground, clutching said area. "What the hell what that for?" Ronin snapped, a pained expression on his face as he composed himself. "You left me to die. You cut off my limbs for your own delight. You treated me as nothing better than dirt from your heel and you expect me to simply let you take over my life? You deserve worse than pain. You deserve death. You made me less than a dragon, and led me to believe that I was worthless to anyone who came across me. I do not trust you. I will never trust you, Ronin." Zane hissed, adjusting himself into a defensive position the best he could. Ronin paused for a moment, a dark look washing over his features. "Ya have someone, don't ya?" he growled, stalking his way back over to the Ice dragon. Zane turned his head away, unwilling to answer the question. His thoughts traveled to Cole, wondering what the Earth dragon was doing at the moment. 'Is he looking for me? Will he keep his promise?' Zane frantically thought, flinching when Ronin's hand ghosted over his white shirt. "Ya do have someone. I didn't think any of these bastards had the guts to take ya. I guess one of them happened to see ya as valuable." Ronin teased. "Who I happen to fall in love with is none of your business! He's stronger than you, loving, caring, polite, friendly and much more handsome than you could ever be!" Zane snapped, fangs flashing in the lamplight in his anger. Ronin made a feigned fear expression, taking hold of Zane's hip. "I take my looks very seriously, darling. If this guy looks better than I do, I will have to kill him." Ronin replied. "I would like to see you try." Zane snapped back defiantly. Ronin took a step back, reaching into his boot to draw a small knife. "Listen, darling, I do like ya. I like ya so much that I'm willing to let ya live, outside a cage, with me, free as a bird. The only rule I've got for ya is that ya got to be mine. Ya get me?" Ronin asked. Zane's eyes widened in horror as the words processed in his brain. "You desire me to be yours. I-I cannot, Ronin, I already belong to another. There's no possible way to remove a claim after it has been laid. I apologize." Zane hesitantly replied. Ronin abruptly stood up, twirling his knife between several fingers. "I've been looking into Ice dragon biology lately. It's a good subject of study, since much isn't known about ya. Ya see, there is a way to remove that there claim mark." Ronin explained. "How?" Zane asked. Ronin took a step closer and grinned wickedly in the Ice dragon's face. "I cut it off." he hissed. "No! No, you cannot do that! I would break! I would shatter into infinite pieces and become nonexistent!" Zane cried, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. "Ya not going to die from a body blow, darling. You'll survive." Ronin said, using his knife to cut through Zane's shirt. Tearing the clothing from Zane's body, he discarded it on the floor in a heap and advanced. The purplish blue mark sat deep on Zane's right shoulder, an invader to his stark white skin and scales. Raising the knife to the skin, Ronin gave one more glance at Zane. "I'm sorry about this, darling. I promise I won't do this again." he stated, jamming the knife into Zane's body. The scream Zane let out almost shattered the man's eardrums, forcing him to cover his ears while he worked. Using the sharp blade to slice through scales and skin, he cut around the mark, eventually finding it loose enough to pull free from the Ice dragon's body. Blood gently dripped down Zane's shoulder to the floor, the skin sealing up as fast as it could to prevent infection from outside sources. Ronin held up the patch of skin triumphantly, the mark still deep within it. "See? Not too bad. Ya lived. I'm going to burn this here so we can get started." Ronin said, turning to a fire in the center of the room and casting the patch of skin into it. Zane watched with tearfilled and horrified eyes as Cole's claim mark burned to ash against the orange flames, looking down at his shoulder to watch the skin carefully piece itself back together. After a few moments of watching the skin burn, Ronin turned to glance at his shoulder. "Damn, ya Ice dragons do heal fast." he said, ignoring Zane's pain and placing his hand on the damaged shoulder. Zane slowly lifted his head to meet the man's eyes, his expression showing his fear. "Do not touch me!" he snapped, trying to kick Ronin in the testicles again. The soldier easily caught his ankle, pulling it to rest on the small of his back. Grasping Zane's other leg, he pulled it into the same position before pulling Zane close. "Ya a fighter, darling. That makes me like ya even more." Ronin said, reaching upward to unstrap the Ice dragon's wrists from the pipe. Zane fell easily into the soldier's arms, his hands still bound by the shackles, his legs wrapped around the man's hips. Ronin walked to two of them over to the bed, throwing Zane backwards onto it. The second the Ice dragon impacted the sheets, Ronin joined him, pinning him down with his hips and hands. "Let-let me go." he stated, trying to keep his will in line with his heart. Ronin grinned, slipping a hand underneath his shirt. "Ya sure ya want me to let ya go?" he teased, running his hand over the sensitive skin on Zane's chest. "Y-yes." Zane replied, grinding his teeth. Ronin bent down over him, mouthing along his neck and shoulder. "Sorry, darling, no can do." he replied. Zane tried to focus on his heart, trying to listen for the calming pulses that were to greet him once he'd found his true lover. To his happiness, none came. Ronin was taking his time in undressing the pair, leaving Zane in just his scales on the bed under the man's naked glory. "Ya mine now, darling. Don't ya ever forget that." Ronin growled seductively in his ear. 'No. I am not yours. I was never yours, Ronin.' Zane contradicted in his mind, his thoughts drifting to Cole once more.


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue

**Chapter 14: Rescue**

The plans had been laid for the attack easily enough. The positions each dragon took up were precise and drawn clearly into Cole's head. All he had to do was give the signal. He circled overhead of the soldiers making up the main sector of the camp, gazing down at the humans below. Those Maics, those Huva….they didn't deserve mercy. 'No mercy. No mercy.' Cole chanted in his head, pausing his drift mid flight. Raising his right hand, the dragons below him paused in their circling and waited. Taking a deep breath, Cole clenched his fist, signalling the first wave. Fire and Earth dragons dove down to the ground below, the Fire dragons grabbing their tails, curling into balls and setting themselves on fire. A dragon-fireball perfect for setting fire to the camp. The Earth dragons slammed into the dirt, creating huge tremors to throw off the humans' balance and prevent them from mobilizing easily. Some humans, however, managed to get to their weapons and began to attack, stabbing frantically at the heavily armored dragons and shooting down some circling in the skies. Hundreds of humans appeared from their tents, scrambling for weapons to fight off the invaders while Cole signalled the second wave. Everyone else, including Water, Lightning, Beauty and whomever else dove towards the ground, each using their own special magic to harm the humans as they pleased. Cole was the last to dive, aiming his impact directly in front of a general's tent, his body smashing into the ground at a high enough velocity to rock the ground for several minutes. He watched as several dragons fell to the humans' specialized weapons, trying to ignore their screams of pain and anguish as their bodies collapsed limply to the ground. When he found his opportunity, he charged off to the cages, pausing at the first. Several females sat inside, each holding onto each other in terror. Swinging his tail around, he smashed the lock off, throwing open the doors and pointing to the sky. "Go! You can't stay here! Get into the air and get as far away as possible from here!" he cried, the females getting to their feet. They charged past him, allowing the Earth dragon to move to the next cage. Several dragons joined him in freeing their friends, smashing lock after lock and allowing dozens of dragons to escape into the air. The final cage Cole came to held Jay, the Lightning dragon throwing himself into the Earth dragon's arms for a hug. "I didn't think you'd come to save us!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I couldn't find Zane. Do you know where he is?" Cole asked, getting straight to the point. A terrified expression crossed the Lightning dragon's face, his hand slowly raising to point towards a massive tent in the middle of the camp. Huva swarmed around it, seemingly in protection of its contents. "The leader took him in there. He hasn't been back out since, but I heard him screaming. I tried to get out, but I was too weak." Jay admitted, a guilty look crossing his features. Cole placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. "Don't feel guilty, Jay. It's not your fault. Now, get your ass up into the air and find Wu's camp. Most of us will be returning there." Cole said, pushing the Lightning dragon a few steps in front of him. Jay paused, turning around to smile at him. "Thanks, Cole. I owe you one." he said, spreading his wings and taking off into the sky. Cole turned towards the massive tent, spreading his wings in intimidation as he charged through the soldiers.

ZANE'S SITUATION:

The second Zane heard the screams of the humans he shot upright in the bed he'd been situated in. Ronin's hand lie lazily against his stomach, the man clearly asleep in the moment. Taking a deep breath, Zane glanced at the hunter, checking to see if he was still sleeping. Soft snores could be heard coming from the man, his eyes squeezed shut in some unknown concentration while he slept. The Ice dragon slowly slipped from the bed, unwilling to wake the man. He bent to pick up a hanfu left for him on the floor, its light blue color coming close to matching his eyes as he slipped it on. Heading for the exit flap, he noticed that the two guards usually standing outside were gone as he peeked through the fabric. 'What is going on?' he thought as the screams of the humans only got louder the closer he got to going outside. Carefully tugging the tent flap to the side, his eyes widened at the scene before him. Dragons were invading the camp, taking down human right and left, leaving their limp bodies dead on the dirt. Hearing a cry not far from his right, his head turned to view Cole viciously attacking a group of soldiers that had surrounded him, the Earth dragon gracefully swinging his fists and tail at them. Zane didn't even feel himself begin to move. His white form raced through the Huva and traitorous Maics, halting beside the Earth dragon as a Huva successfully cut into some armor on the Earth dragon's arm. Giving a loud roar, Cole swung his tail into the man, launching him backward and impaling his body against a tree branch. Feeling a pair of cold hands against his injured arm, he glanced down to see Zane frantically trying to stop the bleeding of his appendage. "Do not stop fighting. I can fight beside you." Zane said, quickly dodging a spear thrown in his direction. Cole nodded, feeling the pain of his arm fade to a dull ache as he turned his attention back to the slimming crowd of Huva and Maics. Together, the two dragons fought off the humans, one attacking while the other defending. Cole turned to block a sword blow when he heard a quiet click not far from his backside. Rotating his head to glance at Zane, his eyes widened when he saw Ronin standing a few feet away, a harpoon launcher in his hand. The hunter was fully dressed and wore an expression of hatred, his hand rising to aim the gun in Cole's direction. If the harpoon were to fire where Cole stood right then, the arrow would pierce his back and his heart, killing him instantly. Ronin caught the look the Earth dragon gave him, replying with a sly smile to overpower it. Cole thought about trying to dodge the arrow, but calculated that the projectile would be too fast for his huge body. 'It's going to hit me one way or another. I might as well die here with Zane at my side than alone without him.' Cole reasoned, watching as Ronin pulled the trigger. The world moved in slow motion as the arrow fired at the Earth dragon's back, its metallic surface glinting in the light of the moon as it flew towards him. Cole didn't feel the impact of the harpoon piercing his back and heart. Instead, he felt Zane gasp as he stepped in to block the blow, the harpoon firing through his chest. The arrow blasted through a lower section of his torso, towards his stomach, blowing through his body until it slipped halfway out his back. Cole moved to catch him as he swayed on his feet, his blue blood spraying onto the ground as the wound began to bleed excessively. The Ice dragon straightened up, his hands moving to hang loosely by his sides as he shook off Cole's offer for help. Cole looked to Ronin, his expression of horror and fear explaining it all. The man was sweating and clutching the harpoon launcher like it was his lifeline, his body shaking as he stared at the impaled Ice dragon. Zane stared blankly at the ground in front of him, eyes slowly lifting to meet Ronin's. "I-I did-didn't mean to do-" Ronin stuttered, unable to explain himself. "You shot me. Admit it, you shot me on purpose." Zane demanded. "I-I wasn't aiming for ya, darling, I swear. I-" Ronin began before Zane cut him off. "No. You were. I will not hear excuses. This just proves exactly what my point is: I am not yours, I never was and will never be." Zane stated darkly. Behind him, Cole could feel the energy coming off the Ice dragon. It felt like Zane's magic was fluctuating to levels he shouldn't even possess. 'It feels like he's going to explode.' Cole thought as he observed the situation. Every time the Ice dragon breathed, more steam was puffing into the air, like a steam based locomotive. "Darling, I-I'm sorry." Ronin said, trying his luck at forgiveness. "Do not apologize. You do not deserve to be forgiven for the crimes you have committed against me. Starting with this, you will receive no mercy from me." Zane said, his voice getting colder and darker by the second. He reached up and took hold of the harpoon lodged in his chest, slowly pulling it out to throw it to the side where it was out of the way. Cole could feel the level of power rising in the Ice dragon's body, his instinct to back away taking over. He took a few steps back, wings curling into his backside in a defensive manner. True to his prediction, Zane's body burst into white light, blinding everyone in the surrounding area. Zane's glowing blue eyes could be seen within the light, filled with rage and hatred of the hunter before him. Sinking to his knees, Ronin threw the harpoon launcher aside and stared up in awe at the glowing figure before him. "Darling, please, I-I didn't mean anything by it! It was a simple mistake!" the hunter pleaded. Zane stepped forward, the light dissipating into his body. His scales seemed to glow with some form of mesmerizing light, illuminating his small frame with the magic he displayed. His hands hung at his sides, unwilling to move as they balled into angry fists, shaking slightly in his rage. Cole could see the Ice dragon grind his fangs, the four sharpened points like daggers compared to the rest of his teeth. "A simple mistake? Kidnapping me from my home? Cutting off my limbs to make me look human and trying to sell them? Abandoning me on a mountaintop for twelve days to die? Attacking my people to sell them as objects? Kidnapping me from my new home and friends? Removing my claim mark? Raping me? Impaling me with a harpoon gun? Do these sound like simple mistakes to you?" Zane demanded. Ronin frantically shook his head, a look of fear etched on his face. "I will never forgive you. You placed your claim on my body after cutting my first off, letting it burn before me. Now, watch yours burn." Zane said, peeling off his hanfu so Ronin could view his claim mark. The skin on Zane's shoulder sizzled with icy heat, the Ice dragon peeling off the patch of marked skin and throwing it to the hunter before him. As the hunter eagerly scooped it up, the skin fell to dust in his hands, Ronin staring at it in disbelief. "No. No. No! No, no, no!" the hunter screamed, desperately trying to keep the pieces of the claim mark together as they dissolved. Cole looked on in horror at Zane's treatment of the hunter, his heart pounding in his chest in hopes that he could avoid that treatment. Zane stepped up to Ronin, glaring down at him with a blank expression. "Sleep." the Ice dragon whispered, Ronin looking up at him in confusion. Ice suddenly burst from Ronin's head, exploding the tissue as it sent itself flying into the air. As a replacement for the appendage, a bloody crystal sat atop the man's shoulders, framed perfectly around the hunter's brain. The soldiers around them cried out and dispersed, racing off into the forest for the cover of the trees to avoid the Ice dragon's anger. Zane turned to look at Cole, the Earth dragon flinching as their eyes met. He watched as Zane took a breath, the threatening magic gently leaving his body in a small burst of light. "You're not….mad at me, are you?" Cole asked nervously. Zane shook his head, smiling softly. "Why are you smiling?" Cole asked, stepping forward to bring the dragon into a hug. "I missed you." Zane replied, accepting the offering. "Let's get back to the others, okay?" Cole asked, Zane nodding. Taking the Ice dragon's hips in his hands, he spread his wings, giving a powerful flap. They soared into the air, Zane curled into Cole's arms. 'You can be terrifying when you want to be.' Cole thought as they drifted towards Wu's camp.


	15. Chapter 15: Hope

**Chapter 15: Hope**

Arriving at camp was easy enough. They'd flown with several other dragons that joined them in the return journey, happy enough that they'd made an impact on their future. Cole landed towards the middle of camp, flinching when a trio of loud voices called out to them. "Cole! Zane!" they cried, Kai, Nya and Jay appearing from the crowd. The trio tackled the duo to the ground, wrapping them in hugs and drowning them in happy tears. Once they managed to get to their feet, Wu approached with a massive smile on his elderly face. "Freeing our friends and family is a victory against the humans. I'm happy to see that each and every one of you made it through this ordeal." the elderly dragon said. "Thank you, Master Wu. We couldn't have done it without everyone's support." Cole replied, hugging his friend tight. "Speaking of which, I heard you were a badass out there, Nya." Jay said, grinning at his mate. "I did too. Heard you pulled some good shots when I wasn't looking." Kai added with a smirk. Nya blushed, rubbing the back of her head shyly. "Oh, come on guys. I'm not that great. You should have seen Cole out there. He was taking out those humans left and right. I've never seen a dragon fight like that before." Nya replied with a smile. "Love has a strange affect on the brain. I am happy that none of you perished in the fight." Zane admitted with a small flip of a smile on his lips. "Kai!" a voice called out in the crowd. Kai whipped around, suddenly tackled to the ground by a female dragon that threw herself upon him. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck, planting a big kiss on his cheek. "Skylar, chill out!" Kai cried, playfully pushing her back. "How can I? You almost got yourself killed!" the female dragon cried back, Kai allowing himself to embrace her. Kai looked up at the crew as they stared down at him and Skylar, cracking a grin. "Guys, this is Skylar, my mate." he said, helping the female to her feet as they both stood. Cole nodded respectfully, Zane waving cheerfully at her. "It's nice to meet you, Skylar. I'm Nya, Kai's sister." Nya said, shaking the female's hand. "I've heard so much about you! We should get to know each other since you're my sister in law!" Skylar replied cheerfully. Skylar and Nya started to walk towards the dorms that were being rebuilt, Kai and Jay lagging behind them to talk to each other. Now alone, Cole glanced down at Zane, who stood beside him. "I didn't think you had that much magic left in you." he stated. Zane's head slowly turned towards him, his eyes full of concern. "I...did not mean to seem so aggressive with Ronin. He-" Zane began before Cole cut him off. "He hurt you. Alot. I get it. You don't have to tell me everything, but if you need to talk, just let me know, okay?" Cole offered, Zane nodding. The Earth dragon lifted his hand, resting it against the Ice dragon's right shoulder. Leaning down, he purred in Zane's ear. "Don't think I forgot about you needing a new claim mark." he huskily whispered. A light blue blush crept across Zane's face at his words, the Ice dragon trying to hide it by turning to look away from him. He lifted his hand, resting it atop the Earth dragon's that rested on his shoulder. "I think we should fix that." Zane whispered back, leaning into Cole's chest as they sat on the ground together to watch the sun rise.

~END


End file.
